


Another Love

by idkhaylijah



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Jealous Elijah, Jealous Kol, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah
Summary: Human AU - Reader's life gets a little complicated when Kol and Elijah both fall for her.





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell went off three times before Elijah rolled his eyes and shut his laptop. “Kol!” He shouted - but his youngest brother didn’t answer. Elijah huffed, knowing he wouldn’t get any more work done for the evening. It was just as well, he thought as he glanced at the clock to see it was already past midnight.

The doorbell rang again, followed by impatient knocking. He stood, making his way to the front door, already knowing who would be there at this time of night.

He swung it open and Kol’s best friend pushed past him. He stepped aside. “By all means, Y/N, please do come in…” Elijah said dryly.

Y/N didn’t bother thanking him. “Where’s Kol?” She asked urgently.

It wasn’t unlike her to show up any time. She often popped in to the Mikaelson home at all hours, day or night, looking for Kol. When she was younger she had fallen and broken her wrist trying to climb into Kol’s bedroom window on the second floor - and while Elijah (who took on the responsibility of raising his younger siblings) preferred she not visit at all during the night, he knew she was stubborn. He had made her promise to use the front door, and it had become a habit since.

It was, however, very unusual for her to not give the eldest Mikaelson brother an attitude.

Elijah furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, already making her way to the staircase. “Upstairs?”

He nodded, and she made her way to his brothers room, Elijah’s eyes trailing after her with curiosity and concern.

“Y/N, I have to be up for work at six in the morning, this better be good.” Kol grumbled, sitting up in bed and pulling a T-shirt on.

She sat at the bottom of his bed, pulling her knees to her chest. “It’s an internship with your brother’s company, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine,” she snapped.

Kol sighed. “An internship you could have as well, darling,” he pointed out.

She occupied herself by picking at the sleeves of her jacket. “I have no desire to work for Elijah,” she scoffed. “He hates me.”

Kol chuckled. “He doesn’t hate you.”

“Right,” she laughed. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Kol ignored her comments, changing the subject. “What’s going on?”

She laid back onto his mattress, her feet dangling off the edge. “Matt broke up with me.”

Kol laughed. “I’m sorry…lovesick Matt Donovan broke up with _you_? The guy has been following you around like a lost puppy for ages! What happened?”

Y/N covered her face with her hands. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” she sat up and stood, glancing around his room. A picture of her and Kol when they were seniors in high school sat on his dresser. It was a lifetime ago. They had been laughing at something, though she couldn’t remember. Kol’s arm slung lazily around her shoulder.

Next to it sat a more recent photo of him and his siblings, all of which were unfairly gorgeous. She picked it up, studying each of their faces - her second family. She let her eyes drift to Elijah’s smile for a moment before she cleared her throat.

“He broke up with me because of my friendship with you,” she finally said. “How dumb is that?”

Kol stood up, and moved next to her, taking the frame from her hands and putting it back. He contemplated her for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“He thinks we are too close, and he wanted me to spend less time with you and your family, and we fought…and ultimately he ended things.” She shrugged as if it didn’t matter. “It’s so ridiculous.”

Kol swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. “It’s not that ridiculous, darling,” he muttered quietly.

She turned to him then, her Y/E/C eyes filled with confusion. Kol was watching her, waiting for understanding to dawn on her face. When she tensed, freezing in place, they both knew what he was implying.

She bit her lip, unable to move. Kol had been her closest friend for as long as she could remember, and it suddenly felt like she couldn’t talk to him at all, the words dying in her throat.

He moved toward her slowly, dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers nervously.

She closed her eyes, and he placed his hands gently on her cheeks. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back, a scared expression on her face.

“What was that for?”

Kol rubbed his thumb gently along her chin. “I’ve wanted to do that for as long as I can remember,” he whispered.

She pulled away from him. “Don’t.”

“I love you, Y/N, I always have.”

Y/N shook her head, wiping her lips.

“Say something,” he pleaded.

She felt her eyes burning and ran her hands through her hair. “What do you want me to say, Kol?” Suddenly she was angry with him. “You’ve ruined everything,” she hissed. She pushed past him as her anger continued to bubble. She hated Matt for making her choose between him and her second family, Kol for changing everything…herself for snapping and hurting Kol. She knew things would never be the same.

Elijah sat in his office, a drink in his hand. He had popped upstairs just to check in, Y/N had looked visibly upset, and he couldn’t get it off his mind. When he went to knock, he saw the door had been open a crack, and Kol’s lips were pressed to hers. He turned quickly, and left them be. When he really thought about it, it was a natural progression for them - he had always known his little brother was in love with Y/N. It was obvious.

But that still didn’t stop the jealousy that wrapped itself around his chest, suffocating him. He dismissed it, taking another sip of his bourbon.

*****

Y/N awoke the next morning, her eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying the night before. She glanced at her phone to check the time, and noticed she had no new messages. She opened her texts and pulled up Matt. She glanced through their last text conversation, feeling a little sad, but knowing breaking up was the right choice. She never loved Matt, and while she enjoyed his company, it never felt right. She deleted the thread and moved to her conversation with Kol. She typed out a message three times before deleting each one and shoving her face into her pillow.

Maybe the whole thing had been a terrible dream, she wondered.

She hopped in the shower, trying to wash the memories away, but she played the evening over in her head again, and again. It was like a bad movie. The only thing worse than the kiss itself was the expression on his face when she told him he had ruined everything. She winced when a little voice inside her head told her it was so terrible because he wasn’t the Mikaelson brother she had wanted to kiss her. She shook the thought away quickly.

Halfway through the day Y/N still hadn’t received any messages from Kol. She missed her best friend - they had been constantly connected, and the silence was deafening. She finally picked up her phone and hit dial, but he let it go straight to voicemail.

Deciding enough was enough and that they were adults, she got in her car and sped off to the Mikaelsons. Fifteen minutes later she was in their driveway, Elijah loading a bag into the back of his Bentley.

“Where are you going?” Y/N asked. She didn’t realize Elijah had a trip. Normally before one of the siblings went away for an extended period of time they had a family dinner, which always included her.

Elijah stood, turning to face her, looking her up and down. His soft brown eyes held no annoyance, like they often did when he addressed her, but instead a sadness to them. She furrowed her brows, wondering what had happened in the few hours since she had last seen him.

He tore his gaze away, continuing to load his luggage. “Business trip,” he said dismissively.

“I didn’t realize you were leaving,” she spoke softly.

Elijah said nothing.

“It’s just that I normally get invited to your send off dinners,” she cursed herself internally for sounding so pathetic. When he didn’t respond, she turned to go inside.

“There was no dinner,” he called after her. She turned to look at him. He stood, his suit impeccable as always, his hand in his pocket. His jaw tightened. “Some last minute business came up in our Chicago office,” he explained.

She nodded. “Oh. When will you be back?”

He looked down at his shoes for a moment and fiddled with his car keys. “I’m not sure,” he stated matter of factly. When he looked up again his gaze had hardened. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

She swallowed, biting the inside of her cheek. “Travel safe, Elijah.” She made her way into the house, refusing to glance over her shoulder at him like she so desperately wanted to do.

*****

“Kol?” She knocked on his bedroom door, and she heard him shuffle around.

“Come in,” he called out.

She entered nervously, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. “Hi,” she said softly from the doorway.

He didn’t look up at her, instead focusing on packing clothes into a suitcase.

“I called you earlier,” she began.

He nodded. “Yep, I saw.”

“And when you didn’t pick up, I called the office, but Vincent said you hadn’t shown up…”

Kol nodded again.

She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He finally looked up at her. “Don’t be.” He walked over to his closet, pulling a pair of dress shoes out and placing them in top of the suitcase.

“Wait a minute,” she said, noticing the luggage. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to work from the New Orleans office,” he explained. “Get out of Mystic Falls for a while…Nik said I could stay with him.”

“Why?”

Kol chuckled. “Oh, come on, darling. We both know last night changed things, let’s not pretend.”

She began to cry softly. “I’m sorry, Kol.”

He wanted to pull her into him then, but held himself back. “Don’t cry,” he whispered. “I hate when you cry.”

“Don’t go,” she replied.

He wiped at his own cheek, a tear spilling over his eyelid. “Y/N,” he sighed. “I can’t…” he struggled for a moment, looking for the words. “You will always be my best friend, but I can’t pretend like I’m not in love with you. Maybe some space will do me some good,” he explained. “I’ll be back at the end of the semester.”

She began to apologize again, but he cut her off.

“Don’t apologize for not loving me back, please,” his voice cracked and he swallowed. “Please don’t do that.”

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“It’s just for a little while,” he reassured her. “We’ll go back to being best friends, graduate, with our master’s degrees, I might add, and start fresh.”

Y/N hugged him tightly, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Y/N had even spoken to the Mikaelsons. Rebekah had texted and promised to call and get together as soon as she got back from vacation with her boyfriend, Marcel. Other than that, it had been radio silence.

Y/N had missed her second family like crazy. She kept busy though, between finishing up her masters and her new job at the Lockwood firm. Her boss, Mr. Lockwood, had more than kept her occupied with his demanding and overbearing personality.

She was headed back from picking up Mr. Lockwood’s lunch (a task she was grossly overqualified for) when her bluetooth cut off her music, Mr. Lockwood’s angry voice coming through the speakers.

“Y/L/N, I asked for you to have my lunch on my desk by 1:15,” he barked.

Y/N bit the inside of her cheek, trying to remain calm. Two weeks of him shouting had her on edge. “I’m right down the road, Mr. Lockwood,” she sighed.

“Right down the road isn’t at my desk, is it? How can you possibly expect to handle a more prominent position at this company if you can’t even handle a simple internship?”

She felt her cheeks heat, and bit back the words she so desperately wanted to shout at him as her temper rose. “Mr. Lockwood, your concern isn’t -” she cut herself off as the car in front of her slammed it’s brakes, causing her to crash into it. “Shit!” She shouted as she smacked her head on the steering wheel, the food went flying, and her airbag popped. She could hear her boss screaming at her incompetency before the call disconnected.

She glanced around her car in shock. Her body was shaking, adrenaline rushing through her. She patted herself down, as if she were taking inventory, and let out a breath realizing she was mostly okay. She rubbed at her forehead, it would definitely leave a bruise, but she felt fine.

She struggled with the seatbelt a moment, her hands fumbling, when the driver in front of her got out, approaching her window quickly.

“Shit, are you okay?” He was handsome, his ocean eyes a stark contrast to his jet black hair. He wore a leather jacket, and had bad boy written all over him.

Y/N nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself before speaking. “Yea, I’m fine, just stuck.”

“Let’s get you out of there,” he leaned his arm in through her open window, unlocking her door and yanking it open. When she turned to really look at him he quickly placed his hands along her face. “Alright, you’re bleeding,” he pointed out. “Don’t move.”

She suddenly felt the warm liquid rolling down her temple and brushed her hand along it, smearing the blood. When she looked down and saw how much was on her hand she winced, but upon inspecting it in the mirror she decided it was a superficial bleed, nothing to worry about.

The stranger she had hit was leaning into his car, retrieving his phone presumably to dial 911. She groaned at the thought of an ambulance showing up to cart her away. How embarrassing.

“Y/N!”

She threw her head back, slamming her eyes shut. “Oh my God,” she muttered upon recognizing Elijah’s voice. “Could this day possibly get any worse?”

Her phone beeped, a text from her boss letting her know she was fired. “Apparently.” She glanced at Elijah through her rear view mirror, rushing towards her, his face panicked.

Elijah was on his way back into Mystic Falls when he saw Y/N’s vehicle, one he’d recognize anywhere, pulled over to the side of the road - the front end smashed up. He quickly pulled off and placed his car in park, throwing his blinkers on and rushing towards her.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Elijah unbuckled her seatbelt, taking inventory of her, his eyes widening at the blood. He was in full crisis mode.

Y/N was mortified. “I’m fine!” She insisted. She slid out of the car, and he held onto her, steadying her. She looked back to see his Bentley, blinkers on. “Where on earth did you come from?”

Elijah pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it up to her temple as he pushed her into a seated position so her feet dangled out the side of the car. He pulled out his cellphone and she grabbed his hand.

“Elijah, I’m fine, really. Besides, the guy I hit is already calling,” she nodded towards the handsome strangers direction, and Elijah glared. “Totally my fault,” she clarified. She held up her phone as an explanation. “I was in the middle of getting fired.” She groaned again at her predicament, holding her head in her hands.

Elijah sighed and knelt down so he was closer to her level. He pulled her hand away so he could get a closer look at the cut on her temple. She glanced up, her Y/E/C eyes meeting his dark gaze. She froze for a minute, not sure she had ever been this close to the older Mikaelson before. Her breath hitched and he cleared his throat.

“You hit your head pretty hard,” he said. “We should get you to the hospital.”

Y/N stood, pushing past Elijah. “I’m fine,” she called over her shoulder as she made her way towards the other driver.

The handsome stranger had just hung up the phone when she approached. “Hey, I’m really sorry,” he said. “I was trying to avoid a deer…”

Y/N waved her hand. “Totally my fault, I should have paid more attention.”

“Well ambulance is on it’s way.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled and she wasn’t sure if it was her injury that made her feel a little dizzy or the charm that came along with his handsome smile. “Damon,” he introduced himself. “Damon Salvatore.” He held his hand out.

She glanced at her own free hand, the other still occupied with holding Elijah’s handkerchief to the bleed. She held it up, and he frowned at the blood on her fingers. “Y/N Y/L/N,” she greeted. “I’d shake, but uhhh…”

He nodded. “Not a problem. Listen, I’d feel a lot better if you sat down for a minute.”

“I’m fine, really.”

Elijah’s voice suddenly interrupted, making her jump. “Sit,” he demanded. She turned and he ignored the attitude she gave him, insead taking her by the upper arm and guiding her along the stone wall next to the road, hopping her up to sit.

She glared at him defiantly. “You can’t just tell me what to do,” she snapped. She flinched and clutched her side as she turned her upper body, Elijah’s hands coming to rest on her rib cage gently.

He began lifting the bottom of her shirt to inspect where the pain was coming from and Y/N froze upon feeling his warm fingertips against her skin. His eyes met hers once again and she blushed.

She shoved her shirt back down, breaking their eye contact. “I’m fine, seriously, please stop.”

Elijah stood straight, turning to address Damon with a hard stare.

“Hey man,” Damon held his arms up defensively upon seeing Elijah’s angry glare. “I’m really sorry about your girlfriend. Ambulance is on the way, they’ll have her good as new in no time.”

“Girlfriend!? No, no, no…not his girlfriend,” Y/N blurted from behind Elijah’s shoulder.

The police showed up seconds later, taking statements and insurance information. An EMT looked Y/N over while the officer spoke to Damon. She watched as Elijah spoke to the second officer, businesslike as usual. He snuck a peek at her, and she wondered briefly if it had been concern on his face. The officer said something, and Elijah nodded, shaking his hand and thanking him before approaching Y/N once more.

The EMT turned to address him. “She’s just got a mild concussion and some bruising, she’ll be fine. Just keep an eye on her overnight, if her headache gets worse, call the doctor. Otherwise, just some ibuprofen, a bandaid, and a little bit of rest will have her good as new.”

“Thank you,” Elijah said. The EMT disappeared and Y/N hopped down. She began walking toward her car when Elijah caught up with her. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

She scoffed at him. “Home, obviously…as soon as the cops are done with me.”

“They have everything they need, I took care of it.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. Did this man treat everything like a business deal? “Great, thanks.”

“They’ll tow your car to the shop, I’ll take you home,” he explained.

She studied him for a moment, and then turned back to her car which definitely wasn’t driveable. “Awesome,” she muttered before turning and heading towards the Bentley.

“Y/N!” Damon called, rushing over.

She stopped in her tracks until he caught up.

He grinned again slyly, and it was enough to make any girl weak in the knees, which meant he was trouble. “Listen, since the suit over here isn’t your boyfriend,” he gestured over his shoulder, “let me make it up to you.” He reached around to her back pocket, sending a thrill down her spine, and pulled out her phone while being careful not to touch her directly. He punched his number in, adding it to her contacts. “Call me, I’ll pick you up, when my car is fixed,” he teased, “and I’ll buy you a drink.”

She smiled at that and nodded. “Okay,” she said shyly. “Sounds good.”

When Damon turned to leave, Elijah stood directly in his path, staring him down. Damon shrugged, patting Elijah on the back. “Girls like that don’t wait around, buddy,” he said quietly so only Elijah could her. “You snooze, you lose.”

He brushed his shoulder past and Elijah threw his hand up, pushing lightly on his chest and stopping him in his tracks. “Girls like that don’t end up with guys like you,” he narrowed his eyes, “ _buddy_.”

Elijah walked over, unlocking his car and holding the door open for Y/N. “What was that?” She asked curiously.

Like he often did, Elijah ignored her question, instead shutting her door and walking around to the drivers side.

He drove her to her apartment in silence, his eyes fixed on the road.

She leaned her head against the glass of his window, letting it cool her skin and closed her eyes. Now that the adrenaline had subsided she realized just how tired she was.

“You should call Kol,” Elijah finally spoke.

She sat up and readjusted herself in her seat. “No need…”

Elijah glanced over and saw her on her phone, assuming she was texting his brother now. “I have to admit, I was surprised to see your car like that…”

“Yeah, well, I was surprised too.”

“I was surprised to see you in Mystic Falls at all,” he clarified.

She drew her brows together. “I live here, Elijah.”

He sighed. “I simply meant I assumed you’d be in New Orleans, with Kol.”

She leaned back up against the window, watching the trees go by. “I don’t do everything with Kol, you know. I have a life of my own. My own apartment, my own job. Well…I did anyway. Guess I’ll have to look for another one of those. Have I ever told you Mr. Lockwood is a dick?” She vented, taking a deep breath after her rambling.

Elijah turned the corner of his lip up to an almost smile. “I can’t believe you went with Lockwood over Mikaelson, now that you bring it up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yea right, _me_ work for _you_?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

She chuckled then. “Elijah you can barely stand me most of the time. Besides, I don’t need people thinking I only got a job because of my connections. I need to earn it.”

“And running errands for Richard Lockwood is earning it? Y/N you’re far too over qualified to be getting that pompous madman his lunch.”

She laughed and Elijah smiled as he pulled into her driveway. He had always loved her laugh, though he’d never admit it.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said as she got out of the car and headed toward her door.

He shut off the car and hopped out, his larger strides catching up to her quickly. She turned with a perplexed look on her face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Y/N, surely you didn’t think I was just going to drop you off.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you just did?”

He walked past her to her door and waited for her to unlock it. “You have a concussion. You can’t be alone for twenty-four hours.”

She stopped what she was doing, leaving her keys hanging in the doorknob, and stared at him with shock. “No, you’re not staying here.”

Elijah finished unlocking the door himself and stepped inside, taking in her home. He had been there once or twice before, but never for an extended period of time. “If you’d prefer the hospital, by all means,” he waved his hand to the doorway “after you.”

She sighed and dropped her purse on the the table, kicking off her shoes as she walked down her hall. She dropped onto her couch and turned on the tv. “Suit yourself,” she mumbled.

Elijah stood against the doorframe to her living room, watching her for a moment before moving into the room and leaning over, grabbing the remote from her lap. He shut the television off and tossed it across the couch.

“Hey!”

“You have a concussion. You need rest.”

“Netflix is rest,” she argued.

His stance let her know she wasn’t going to win. “You need to rest your brain, not just your body. Are you hungry?”

She wanted to say no, but her stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She nodded as she yawned, curling up into the couch. He watched her as she drifted off to some much needed sleep. When she started to snore he smiled softly and pulled a blanket over her, brushing a strand of her Y/H/C hair off her face. He ran his thumb just under the cut on her temple and let out a breath he felt like he had been holding since first seeing Y/N.

Elijah had never felt panic grip his heart the way it had that afternoon upon seeing her car. Before he could examine what that might mean too closely, he pulled himself away from her and into the kitchen.

*****

Y/N awoke a bit later to the smell of garlic wafting through her apartment and her empty stomach growling in her ears. She sat up slowly, stiff and disoriented, trying to remember the days events clearly when it all came back. Elijah had brought her home, though she couldn’t recall when she had fallen asleep.

She stood and wandered into the kitchen. Before her was Elijah, minus his usual jacket and tie. The sleeves of his blue button up shirt were rolled up neatly. He looked relaxed as he pulled a dish out of the oven - the source to the heavenly smell.

When he turned and caught her watching him he grinned shyly. “You’re awake, good. I made dinner.”

She sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island and Elijah dished out the food, placing a plate in front of her. “Chicken parm is my favorite,” she exclaimed.

He nodded knowingly before bringing his own plate over. “Dig in. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” She took a bite of the meal and groaned. “Oh my god, amazing now,” she replied, her mouth full. She ate quickly, her stomach demanding more.

“Slow down,” he laughed. “It’s not going anywhere.”

Y/N swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin Elijah had set out earlier. “Sorry,” she spoke shyly. “The last time I had your chicken parmigiana was ages ago,” she explained.

Elijah nodded. “Before Niklaus left for New Orleans,” he reminded her.

They ate the rest of their meals in silence. Elijah attempted to bring up Kol once or twice, and she had been polite but changed the subject each time, effectively ending any conversation.

After dinner he insisted she lay down again. When she began to get antsy and bored because she couldn’t fall asleep, he walked over to her bookcase. He examined each book, and upon finding a worn copy of a book where the title had rubbed off the spine he pulled it out. It was red and the cover was stained, the pages dogeared.

He sat down in the recliner across from her and when she saw the book in her hand she reached across for it. He held it out of her grasp. “What book could possibly be so entertaining that you’ve completely worn your copy out?” He asked as he noted the unevenness of the pages as they separated from the spine.

“Harry Potter, obviously,” she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. “A children’s book?”

She stood and swiped it from him and held it to her chest. “Whoa there, buddy. It’s not just a children’s book. It’s a classic. I actually feel sad for you that you’ve never read it.”

Elijah licked his lips and held back a grin. He grabbed the edge of the book and pulled it from her grip. “Alright then, Harry Potter it is.”

“What are you doing?” She laughed.

He shrugged. “You can’t watch television, and reading will strain your eyes which I’ve read isn’t good for a concussion. You can, however, listen.”

She studied him for a moment before curling back up on the couch, pulling her blanket over her and resting her head on the arm. “I’m actually really jealous of you right now,” she smiled. “I’d love to be able to experience it for the first time again. Getting to know the characters, not knowing where the story will take you. It’s sort of like that rush of falling in love, you know?”

His warm gaze met hers and she held her breath. It was as if a storm had passed, leaving flecks of golden sunshine in his eyes and she wondered if she’d ever seen anything so beautiful. “Yes,” he whispered. “I believe I do.”

She broke eye contact, turning so she was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

A moment later he began to read, his voice lulling her into a deep sleep.

*****

The next morning Y/N woke to see Elijah still passed out in the recliner. Her tattered copy of The Sorcerer’s Stone in his lap. She looked at him, so relaxed and peaceful. She stood and slid the book from his lap, placing it gently on her coffee table. Elijah hadn’t moved, and she brushed his sleep mangled hair from his forehead. When he stirred she yanked her hand away, clutching it to her chest. She froze in place, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and catch her in her moment of weakness.

Elijah breathed deep and opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep away. He stretched and looked at Y/N. “Hey,” he muttered tiredly. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she replied quickly, the heat rushing to her cheeks. She rushed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She showered and dressed fairly quickly, calming her nerves. She had never in all her years of knowing the Mikaelson’s spent this much alone time with Elijah and it had her on edge.

When she came back out she smelled coffee and Elijah was in the process of making pancakes. He had straightened up his hair, but his shirt was untucked and slightly rumpled, the top buttons undone. Y/N let her eyes trail over him, enjoying a rare sighting of Elijah anything but polished.

She took a deep breath, resolving to not let her feelings make things weird. _I can do this_ , she said to herself. She waved awkwardly when he lifted his head and saw her, which made him chuckle. She ignored it, and decided keeping busy was best, and helping with breakfast was the perfect busy activity. She walked past him and leaned into the fridge, grabbing orange juice and creamer. They worked in unison and when breakfast was ready Y/N set the table and Elijah poured the coffee.

“Thank you, by the way,” Y/N kept her eyes on her pancakes. “You didn’t have to stay last night. I owe you one.”

Elijah nodded. “I take it you’re feeling better today?”

“A little stiff,” she commented. “But other than that I feel fine.”

“Good,” he said taking a bite of his pancake. “Then starting tomorrow you can work for me at the firm.”

“What?”

He sipped his coffee. “You’re done with Lockwood, and you need a job. As it happens I need a new project manager.”

“I don’t have the experience to be a project manager,” she stumbled.

“Y/N you are smart, you’re a quick learner, you know the company, and I need someone I can trust. You’re perfect.” She opened her mouth to argue but Elijah continued. “Besides, I believe you ‘owe me one’ do you not?”

Y/N knew better than to fight him on this, and she did need a job. “Okay.”

He stood, clearing their plates. “Perfect. Take today and rest, I’ll call to check in after work. Otherwise, I expect you at 8am tomorrow.” He grabbed his jacket and hooked it over his arm, making his way to the front door, Y/N following behind him. “I hate to eat and run,” he teased, “but I do need to get to the office.”

She opened the door for him. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

He lingered for a moment. “What you said before, about me not being able to stand you…I’m sorry I ever gave you that impression. Truth be told, I quite enjoy your company,” he said before leaning in. He hugged her lightly, and after a moment she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stole this moment, placing his hand in her hair and breathing her in before letting go. He brushed his lips against her cheek softly, and she turned her face towards him. They both paused, realizing how close their faces were, the air around them ignited. His eyes flickered to her lips.

Y/N was sure her heart had stopped. When she saw his eyes darken she knew she wasn’t reading into things. Elijah wanted to kiss her. She waited for a moment, holding the breath in her lungs, but he held back.

He released his arms from around her, clearing his throat. “I should go,” his voice was strained. He turned without looking back, and got into his car.

Y/N felt like she had whiplash. She was convinced Elijah only ever thought of her as his little brother’s annoying friend, but she was so sure he had felt that, too.

Maybe it was just the moment they got lost in, but she was sure he had wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

After settling into her new position at work, Y/N was more confused than ever. Elijah had been acting like nothing at all had happened. In fact, he was acting cold towards her, which was driving her nuts because it was all she could think about. Working in close quarters with him wasn’t helping. She wished she could talk to her best friend, but this was the one subject that would forever be off limits with Kol, even if they had been on speaking terms.

“Y/N, I need the contracts we discussed this morning on my desk by the end of the day. I’ll also need you to get in touch with Niklaus and let him know the project is moving forward as scheduled, and we’ll need him back in Mystic Falls next week. Then get Caroline Forbes on the phone and confirm everything for this evening. A car will be by to pick you up at seven,” Elijah barked at her as he passed her desk.

Y/N stood and followed him into his office. “I’ll make sure everything is taken care of, but quick reminder - I am _not_ your secretary. And what is this about a car?”

Elijah sat at his desk, his eyes trained on his computer screen. “The benefit,” he said dismissively.

Y/N nodded. “Yes, but I’m not going to that…”

He looked up at her, frustration on his face. “Y/N you are a project manager for this firm, you represent the Mikaelson’s whether you like it or not. It’s expected that you’ll be there.”

She scoffed at him. “Are you serious right now?”

He rolled his eyes. “Perhaps you should be more diligent about checking your emails,” he snapped.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “You didn’t email me anything, Elijah. In fact, that was the most you’ve addressed me in a week. But fine, I’ll see you tonight, _boss_. No need to send a car, I’m perfectly capable of getting there myself.” She stormed out.

When she sat back at her desk her phone buzzed. Her screen lit up, notifying her she had a text from ‘Sexy Car Guy’.

She furrowed her brow.

**I’m actually a little hurt…**

She quick typed out a reply. _**I’m sorry, who is this???**_

**And here I thought putting me in your phone as Sexy Car Guy was a dead giveaway. Am I that forgettable?**

Y/N chuckled, remembering Damon from the car accident. _**Omg, sorry! Things have been crazy. How’s the car?**_

**She’s as good as new, so how about those drinks?**

She glanced up at Elijah, fuming again. If he wanted to go back to ignoring her, she wasn’t going to stop him. That meant she wasn’t about to wait around anymore.

 _ **What are you doing tonight?**_ She typed back. If she had to attend a work party, at least she could have a fun distraction.

*****

“So tell me again,” Damon stood leaning against his car casually. “Why are we attending a work function instead of painting the town?”

Y/N laughed, taking in his appearance. He was more attractive than she remembered (though maybe that was the suit) and judging by his stance he knew it. “I have to be there,” she apologized. “If you want to reschedule, I will totally understand.”

Damon let his eyes travel over her. “With you looking like that? Little black dress and all? I don’t think so,” he smirked. As she approached him he straightened out, placing his hand on the small of her back. She wore a backless dress, the heat from his hand warming her skin. He opened the door for her and she got in.

Damon kept the conversation fun and light. It was a nice change of pace, considering how complicated Y/N’s life had gotten in the last month or so. He was exactly what she needed. They made their way through the party, and he had snagged a bottle of champagne and two glasses from the bar. He led her outside to the terrace, and popped the bottle.

She giggled. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged. “Oh come on, live a little,” he smiled dangerously.  He poured her a glass and she took it, sipping the expensive champagne and feeling the bubbles on her tongue. “So tell me,” he began. “Who exactly are you avoiding at this shindig?”

She coughed, choking on the champagne. “No one,” she said, clearing her throat.

Damon chuckled knowingly.

“My boss,” she explained.

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

Y/N shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter, I haven’t seen him here yet, anyway. Hypocrite,” she muttered.

“Well,” he took her glass and set it on the ledge. “The best way to get back at a stuffy boss is to have fun,” he wrapped his arm around her back, twirling her into him and swaying with the music.

Just then Caroline Forbes stepped onto the terrace. She took in the stolen bottle of champagne and scoffed. “Really, Y/N?”

Y/N pulled herself from Damon’s embrace and shrugged. “It’s been a long week?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “I spent months planning this party, you do not get to hideout here and miss the whole thing.”

“Are you always a buzzkill, Blondie?” Damon asked.

She glared at him, took the champagne in her hands and addressed Y/N once more. “Inside. If I have to suffer through another Mikaelson party, you do, too.” With that she stormed off.

“What’s her deal?”

Y/N laughed. “Caroline is a little on edge when it comes to the Mikaelson’s. She’s got a very long, very complicated history with one of the brothers. She’s one of my closest friends though, and I love her, which is why I cut her some slack at these things.”

Damon nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back and holding his other arm out in front of them. “Well then, after you.”

They mingled around the party a bit, talking with partners and investors. When he had had enough business talk, Damon had pulled her onto the dance floor, twirling her in his arms with ease. He was smooth, and incredibly charming. Y/N noticed several women stealing glances at him and shooting daggers at her.

They were dancing to a slow song when she finally caught sight of Elijah. He looked handsome as ever in his tux. She stiffened upon seeing the familiar woman on his arm.

Damon turned, following her eyes. “Ahh, the ‘not boyfriend’,” he stated. “So what is he? An ex?”

Y/N turned away from him, concentrating on Damon. “Boss.”

Damon chuckled. “The plot thickens. In my experience, bosses don’t react like he did when he saw you in the car.”

Y/N sighed. “He wasn’t my boss then. I’m a family friend. His youngest brother, Kol, is my best friend.”

“Ouch. This gets more complicated by the minute.”

She frowned. “It’s not complicated. There’s nothing there, there never will be, end of story. Besides he’s like a brother to me,” she rolled the lie she had tried to sell herself several times over the years off her tongue easily.

“Right. Well, I’ve never once looked at my brother like that,” Damon nodded sarcastically. “Look, I’m not judging. I know all about complicated. And if there’s nothing there, why are we shooting daggers at the woman on his arm?”

Y/N tensed once more. “Katherine Pierce. His ex. Or maybe not, I don’t know. She’s a horrible person and he deserves so much better. I don’t know what he sees in her.”

“Pretty doe eyes will get you a long way,” Damon sighed as he looked at Katherine from across the room.

Y/N smacked his shoulder lightly. “Seriously?”

“What? I’m just being honest. Tell you what, let’s show Elijah what he’s missing,” he smiled devilishly before spinning her out and back into him roughly. She laughed and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “As pretty as she is, she’s got nothing on you.”

Her face turned serious then, caught up in Damon. He traced his hand down her open back and pressed the side of his face to hers, their bodies close. She glanced over and saw Elijah watching, anger playing at his features. Damon turned her so she couldn’t see him anymore. He tossed a cocky smile at Elijah, which made him shift his focus. They danced for a few more songs, and Y/N had stopped thinking about Elijah, resolving to enjoy her evening with Damon.

They had stood along the edge of the dance floor, taking a break when Damon had offered to get her another drink. “As long as it’s a glass and not the bottle,” she teased. “Caroline will kill me.”

He winked and disappeared, leaving her on her own for a moment.

She stood awkwardly for a minute, glancing around the room. She and Kol had attended plenty of parties his family had thrown for various reasons - but they normally kept to themselves, hanging around upstairs and watching events unfold. Trying to guess who would go home with who, making up stories about guests. She felt strange to be here without him.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Elijah approached her, his voice cool.

She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. “Caroline knows how to plan a party.”

Elijah held a glass of moscato out to her, her favorite, but she declined.

“Damon went to get me a drink, thank you.”

Just then he reappeared, a glass of red in his hand. “So I realized I have no idea what you like, so I took a guess and grabbed you a merlot.”

Elijah smirked, knowing she hated merlot. His jaw tightened though as she took it from his hands and sipped it with a smile. “Thank you,” she said.

Damon smiled back before turning and holding his hand out to Elijah. “Hey man,” he shook his hand. “Good to see you again. Ethan, right?”

Y/N almost choked on her wine, turning to clear her throat discreetly.

Elijah simply smiled. “Elijah,” he corrected him. “I’m sorry have we met?”

“Elijah,” Y/N hissed. “You remember Damon from the accident.”

Elijah looked as though he was trying to place him when he finally nodded. “Of course, forgive me. I do hope your car has been taken care of?”

Damon nodded. “She’s as good as new.”

Katherine appeared, sliding up to Elijah. “Dance with me,” she hooked her arm into Elijah’s. She shot an appreciative look at Damon before glancing at Y/N with disgust and moving onto the dance floor, dragging Elijah behind her.

Y/N chugged her wine, hating the taste but appreciating the way it loosened her up a bit. “Ethan? Really?” She turned to Damon.

Damon shrugged. “By the end of the night, Elijah will be begging to take you home.” He discarded her glass on a passing tray, pulling her onto the dance floor and into his arms.

She laughed at that. “Damon, it’s fine, really. I’m just happy to be here with you,” she smiled up at him. “Why are you doing all this?”

His face turned serious for a moment, his eyes sad. “I missed my chance once, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“Who was she?”

He frowned. “My brother’s girl, actually.”

Y/N winced. “And you said _I_ was complicated.”

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. “Like I said, I’m not judging. And hey, if it doesn’t work out with Elijah, I’m always up for a little fun,” he winked.

They swayed to the music for a moment in comfortable silence. Damon leaned in then, closing the gap between them and catching her by surprise as he placed his lips against hers. For a moment she froze, but his mouth moved on hers and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, her fingers tracing the nape of his neck. His lips were soft and gentle, and he kissed with experience. Damon Salvatore definitely knew what he was doing. Just when she had half a mind to lose herself in the kiss and take him up on his offer of fun, he pulled away. “Thank me later” he whispered in her ear.

She furrowed her brows in confusion when Elijah cleared his throat. “May I cut in?” He didn’t wait for an answer before sweeping Y/N away from Damon.

She watched Damon over Elijah’s shoulder for a moment. He nodded at her and he turned his attention to a disgruntled Katherine. Whatever he was saying to her, she was eating right up and Y/N rolled her eyes.

She glanced at Elijah who was watching her with an angry stare. “What were you thinking?”

“What?”

He pulled her closer so he could talk quietly to her. “Bringing Damon here tonight? It’s selfish and irresponsible and I expect more from you.”

Y/N pulled away from him, her expression filled with anger and hurt. Before she could formulate a response she felt the tears burning at her eyes, and she yanked her hands away from him, storming off.                                                                                                                        

Elijah followed her down the hall, away from the party. “Y/N,” he gripped her arm, spinning her around.

“What is your problem?” She yelled.

“I just can’t believe you’d do that.” He snapped back.

She threw her arms up. “Do what?”

“Let him kiss you like that!”

“God, why not? He’s hot and charming and I deserve a little fun after how awful things have been. I broke up with my boyfriend, I crashed my car, lost my job, oh and did I mention lost my best friend? Something you would know if you even bothered to give me the time of day.”

Elijah furrowed his brows. “What do you mean you lost your best friend?”

She rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’re one to talk, showing up with Katherine Freaking Pierce. Really, Elijah? The first time she ripped your heart out wasn’t enough? God what do you see in her?” She turned and stormed further down the hall into the study.

“I didn’t come here with Katherine, she came on her own accord.” He followed her. “What do you mean you lost your best friend?”

“Exactly what it sounds like, Elijah.”

“So you’re not with Kol?”

She rounded on him. “No! Of course I’m not with Kol! Why would you even ask me that?”

“I saw him kiss you.”

Y/N groaned. “Well I didn’t kiss him back and now he’s not speaking to me.”

They stopped, the tension filling the room and the silence suffocating them.

“Why?” Elijah stepped closer to her, holding his breath. Hope began to fill his chest and it was the lightest he felt in months. He tried to reel it in, to tame it and hold it down, because he knew this could crush him.

“Why what?”

He took another step. “Why didn’t you kiss him back?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Elijah advanced on her. “It does matter. Why?”

Y/N snapped when he pushed. “Because he isn’t the one I wanted to kiss me!”

“Did you want Damon to kiss you?” She shook her head and Elijah took another step. “Then who?”

Y/N’s words died in her throat, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Who?” He asked again.

Y/N’s eyes met his. His own eyes were dark with lust and she glanced at his lips. He had his answer. He stepped into her slowly, knowing if they crossed this line everything would change. There was a small part of him that tried to issue a warning, tell him it would break them both. It whispered that he should think of his brother, but another part, a much larger part, was drawn to her inexplicably. He always had been, and he was just so tired of fighting.

He pressed his lips to hers tentatively, giving her a chance to stop things before he could no longer take them back. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she was wrapped up in the feeling of his lips ghosting over hers. When he pulled back, he cupped her cheek.

Their eyes met, heavy and full of want. They shared a breath between them, and Y/N was sure the world had stopped. “Elijah,” she breathed.

He shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, keeping his lips close. “Tell me to stop,” he pleaded, gripping onto his last ounce of control.

Y/N knew there was a million reasons she should tell him to stop, but in this moment she couldn’t grasp onto a single one. “Don’t…”

Elijah swallowed and pulled away, his chest aching.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered.

When he crashed his lips into hers this time, there was no hesitation. She responded immediately, and opened up to him so he could deepen the kiss. Y/N thought Damon had known what he was doing, but Elijah…Elijah was fire. He lit her up, and consumed her. She felt it down in her toes and it worked it’s way up her spine, the flames licking her skin.

Elijah was everything.

His lips were smooth, but his kiss was rough and demanding. His hands gripped her hips tightly and she pulled at the collar of his shirt. She gasped into him as he traced his fingers along her back, his warmth sending shivers up her spine. He pulled her in impossibly close, crushing her body to his, knowing it’d never be close enough.

She felt him harden against her, and moisture pooled between her legs. He walked her back until her thighs hit the desk and parted her legs, standing in between them. His hands wandered from her hips up her sides, his thumbs grazing her breasts. She pressed her hands to his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. She was suddenly desperate to feel him, needing his skin on hers. She undid his bowtie and began working on the buttons of his shirt.

He cupped her jaw, kissing her hard before pulling away and gasping for breath. He turned her face to the side, and moved his hand to her neck as his lips followed, kissing and sucking on her delicate skin. His other hand came up to grope her breast over her dress and she moaned.

Y/N trailed her hands lower, gripping onto his belt when she heard someone clear their throat.

Elijah froze, releasing his grip on her and trying to shield her from view.

“Y/N?” The familiar voice was like a bucket of ice, pulling her from her heated moment with Elijah.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Y/N?” The familiar voice was like a bucket of ice, pulling her from her heated moment with Elijah._

Elijah turned his face, and saw Matt Donovan standing in the doorway.

Y/N peaked over his shoulder, and when her eyes locked onto Matt’s her stomach turned. He was crushed.

Matt’s jaw tightened and he nodded, looking down at the floor. “Sorry, I was just looking for a place to clear my head, I didn’t know anyone was in here,” he stumbled. He turned to leave and Y/N called after him, hopping down from the desk and out of Elijah’s grasp.

“Matt, wait!” She shouted, catching up with him in the hall.

Matt turned, his face crestfallen.

She smoothed her dress down and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I’m sorry.”

Matt shook his head. “Don’t be,” his voice was strained. “We broke up, remember?” He turned on his heel and walked away without looking back.

Y/N stood in the hall, watching Matt’s retreating form. She groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

Elijah approached a moment later, standing beside her quietly, his shirt and bow tie impeccable once more.

She kept her eyes forward, avoiding his gaze.

“Y/N-” he began.

She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry,” she stepped forward and Elijah caught her arm, turning her around.

“I’m not,” he gulped. His chestnut eyes were unsure but hopeful. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he whispered. “Let me take you home.”

She swallowed nervously.

“Y/N,” he leaned into her, keeping enough distance between them so no one stumbled upon them again and speaking softly, so he wouldn’t be overheard. “I would very much like to finish what we started in there.” His breath grazed her cheek and she shivered.

She nodded slowly. “Yea,” she mumbled nervously, Elijah clouding her senses. “Okay.”

“Okay,” he smiled.

She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, when she remembered her date. “Shit,” she muttered. “Damon.”

Elijah clenched his jaw.

She smiled apologetically. “He was my ride, and I just don’t want to be rude.”

“Of course,” he nodded politely.

She threw her thumb over her shoulder. “I should go take care of that.”

He looked down at his feet, his chest feeling heavy once more, but Elijah was nothing if not patient.

“Meet me at my place in an hour?”

His eyes shot up and he grinned.

She disappeared quickly, anxious to leave the party as quickly as possible.

*****

Thirty minutes later Damon was dropping her off at her place with a knowing smirk. “Not the exact evening I had in mind,” he teased.

She leaned against her doorway. “I’m pretty much the worst date ever, huh?”

He shrugged. “It wasn’t all bad,” he winked. “Besides, I could use a little less complications and a few more friends in this town.”

She smiled sweetly. “Friends, I’d like that.”

He hugged her and wished her luck before getting in his car and driving away.

Ten minutes later Y/N was standing in front of her mirror, checking and triple checking her hair and makeup. She fidgeted, her nerves eating away at her. She wondered briefly if she should change, but decided against it. She hiked her dress up quickly, removing her panties. She tossed them in the laundry bin and smoothed out her dress again. She turned to rifle through her drawer for a sexier pair but was stopped by the sight of Elijah leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

She gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. The shock subsided almost immediately as embarrassment flooded it out.

“Forgive me, your front door was unlocked,” he spoke, his mouth dry as his eyes trailed over her.

She swallowed. “How long have you been standing there?”

His own cheeks heated, but his eyes darkened with want. “Long enough to know you’re not wearing anything under that exquisite dress.” His long strides had him across the room in a second, pulling her into him for a desperate kiss.

She gasped and he traced his tongue into her mouth. His hands sliding down to cup her ass. Elijah growled at the thought of her have nothing underneath the dress, and it was driving him crazy.

He turned her around so her back was pressed to his chest, and their reflection stared back at them in the full length mirror.

He brushed her hair aside, and kissed her jaw, nipping at her earlobe and moving down to her neck. He traced his fingers lightly along her arms, and she watched breathlessly as he moved an arm to band around her chest, groping her breast.

Elijah’s eyes met hers in a heated stare, and he released her breast, sliding his hand down her chest, over her stomach. He reached down even further, bringing up the hem of her little black dress to reveal her.

Y/N’s eyes were glued to his movements, and she knew she was embarrassingly soaked.

His fingers teased her folds lightly and she hissed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back onto his shoulder. “So wet for me,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her.

He pressed a finger into her and she moaned, her knees wanting to buckle but Elijah steadying her. He pumped a few times, soaking his finger before trailing it up to her clit, teasing it lightly.

Y/N’s breathing hitched, and he trailed back to her entrance, placing two fingers in, his palm pressing her most sensitive spot. She cried out and Elijah groaned, loving the noises coming from her lips.

His free hand came up to grasp her chin, forcing her to hold her head up. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. She kept them shut, reveling in the feeling of his fingers fucking her. She tried to lay her head back once more but his grip tightened ever so slightly, his mouth pressed to her ear. “Open them,” he commanded again, his hand slowing.

When she did she saw herself coming undone, Elijah’s hand between her legs. He picked up his pace, releasing her chin to hold her throat. “So beautiful,” he whispered.

And she was. Y/N couldn’t tear her eyes from how erotic the whole scene was, and it spurred her on even more. Elijah pumped his fingers, pressing and rubbing the heel of his hand onto her clit deliciously. He watched her skin flush, and when her eyes finally met his she gasped. He pressed his hard length into her back, desperate for any kind of relief. He watched her pupils blow, her mouth open pulling desperately for air.

She was on the edge. And he couldn’t wait to watch her come undone for him.

“Come for me,” his voice was full of want. Full of need. Wanting to feel her on him, needing to bury himself in her.

It was all she needed and she came with a scream, letting Elijah hold onto her and steady her as she flew apart, her orgasm coating his fingers.

Elijah held onto her tightly, watching it rock through her body, moving her through it until she came back down, her eyes glossy, her smile lazy and her body loose.

He pulled his hand away from her sex slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He kissed her shoulder sweetly and reached for the zipper of her dress. His expression was gentle, but she could see the flecks of lust mixed in with his honey eyes. He dragged her dress down slowly, bringing his hands up to her shoulders and sliding the material down her arms, watching it flutter to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her heels.

Elijah looked her over in the mirror and she turned her face, feeling exposed. He turned it back and left his hand on her neck until she met his gaze once more. “You’re incredible,” he said breathlessly.

She turned in his embrace, kissing him hard and sliding his jacket down his arms. He helped her with his clothes, needing there to be no barrier between them. When he stood shirtless, she reached down and undid his pants, dropping to her knees.

Elijah looked at her figure in the mirror, her curves on display for him as she knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth. He threw his head back in ecstasy and his hands tangled in her hair. He looked down at her, her head bobbing as her mouth sucked and her tongue worked over him. She hollowed her cheeks and he groaned. It took everything he had to pull her off of him.

When she looked up at him she looked unsure, and he pulled her to her feet. “I won’t last long like that,” he husked. “I need to be inside you.”

He reached to the back of her thighs and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her, and she buried her hands in his hair, loving the feeling of the short, soft brown strands between her fingers. He walked them to the bed with ease, laying her down so he was above her.

He paused for a moment, knowing this was their very last chance to turn back because once he had her he’d never get enough of her.

“I want you,” she breathed.

He watched her face for any sign of uncertainty, but there was only want. He pushed her thighs further apart his with knee, and pushed into her slowly, both of them groaning. His face was buried in her neck, their breathing coming in sharp gasps, and he stilled. He wanted her to adjust to him, and he used the moment to try and calm himself.

Elijah was no stranger to sex. He was confident that he was quite good at it. But Y/N took any control he had and challenged it, pulling it from his grasp, and he felt like an inexperienced teenager. He took deep breaths, feeling her walls pulsing around him. He kissed her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Y/N nodded. He filled her deliciously. She used her heels to pull him in tighter and ran her nails down his back. “Please,” she breathed not caring how desperate she sounded.

Elijah began to move, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. With each thrust he bottomed out, reaching the spot that made her feel like she simultaneously couldn’t possibly handle anymore and like she’d never get enough. She urged him on, gripping onto him. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and she cried out when he sucked.

She had never felt anything like the way her body responded to Elijah. She breathed him in, all of her senses completely drowning in him. She roamed her hands all over him, delighting in the feel of his muscles working above her. When she came she came hard, but he fucked her through it, his thrusts unrelenting. “Yes!” She cried out again and again.

She met each thrust, desperate to make him feel even half of what she was feeling. Needing to give it all to him the way he was giving everything to her. She watched his face tense, his movements losing rhythm and she knew he was holding on.

“I want to feel you come,” she kissed his jaw. Scraping her teeth lightly against his stubble. “Elijah, I need to feel you.”

He continued to hold on, reaching between them to rub her clit and she felt like she’d explode from all the pleasure.

“Fuck, come with me?” She begged.

Elijah worked her faster, desperate for his own release and when she clamped down on him again he let go. He came with a roar, his release spilling inside of her. She cried his name out, and they collapsed, the aftershocks of their orgasms keeping them both sensitive.

He buried his head in her neck once more, his breath ragged and his heart pounding.

“Oh my god,” she panted. “You’re amazing.”

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her neck. “You’re incredible.”

He pulled out of her slowly, both of them groaning at the loss, and laid back.

They laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. In her lust filled haze she hadn’t stopped to think about what this meant (or didn’t mean) to Elijah, and she suddenly felt lost.

She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of just how naked she was. They hadn’t even made it under the covers. Her cheeks flushed at how vulnerable she felt. She had harbored feelings for Elijah since the day she met him, and now here they were. The one night stand that would ruin her. _What was I thinking?_ Desperate to hear anything but the sound of her own judgement and heart pounding in her ears, she cleared her throat. “So…now what?”

Elijah chuckled. “Now, we force ourselves out of this bed so we can clean up.” He stood and she watched him pad across the room wearing absolutely nothing. _God, he was sexy,_ she thought as she stole a glance at his naked back and ass.

He disappeared for a moment and she used it to kick off her heels, throw on a robe and cover herself up. When he stepped back into the room he searched until he saw her by the closet.

“I’m just going to go freshen up,” she said quickly. He frowned as she stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She collapsed onto the edge of the tub, her head in her hands. “Oh my god, what did I do?” She hissed at her own reflection. Elijah was Kol’s brother. And her boss. “Oh my god, oh my god I slept with my boss.” She groaned, the realization dawning on her as she cursed herself.

She took some deep breaths, and when she heard a door shut, she assumed he was making his exit. She looked herself in the mirror, promising herself she wouldn’t cry. She swallowed the empty feeling down and wiped under her eyes. She finished cleaning up and when she finally opened the bathroom door she was surprised to find Elijah laying in her bed.

She glanced around the room, their clothes had been picked up, her dress hung on her closet door and his tux laid neatly on the chair in the corner.

He sat up, pulling the covers back. “Come here.”

She climbed into her bed and he rolled so he was leaning over her. “Mmm as adorable as this robe is,” he pulled at the belt slowly untying it. “I’d much rather have you naked.” He opened the robe, his hands sliding across her bare stomach and his mouth moving to her breasts once more. She sighed and arched her back, giving him easier access.

He flipped them so she was on top of him, her hair creating a curtain around them. He brushed it back away from her face, studying her. “What are you thinking?” He asked.

Her mind was racing. She wanted him again, and if tonight was all she’d have with him, she’d take it, consequences be damned. She was thinking this would break her heart, but she wasn’t strong enough to say no. She was thinking that she was falling hard, and had no idea if he had any intention of catching her.

She was thinking she loved him.

Instead of telling him all of that she leaned down, smiling into his kiss. “I’m thinking I won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Y/N woke slowly, her eyes foggy. Her body felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had been in weeks, but sore. She stretched her toes, pulling her arms above her head and froze, feeling the weight of Elijah’s arm banded across her midsection.

She was so sure she had dreamed last night.

She shifted so she could watch him sleep, careful not to wake him. She gently grazed the stubble on his cheek with her fingertips.

He let out a soft sigh and her heart stuttered. Everything about this man was perfect, and she felt something stir in her chest.

She quietly slipped out of bed, deciding to let him sleep knowing he never got enough since he was always working. He walked around like the weight of the world was on his shoulders sometimes. He did so much for his business and even more for his family - she wondered when the last time he did something for himself was.

Y/N dressed and made coffee. Elijah appeared a few minutes later, fully dressed.

A part of her wished he had slipped out in the night and avoided the goodbye entirely. At least then she wouldn’t have to watch him leave.

“Good morning,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

She placed her coffee on the counter and slid her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before breathing her in.

She held onto him for a moment, knowing between Kol and work that it would only ever be just that - a moment. She shut her eyes and memorized the feel of his hands around her waist, his face pressed to the crook of her neck, the way his breath warmed her skin.

“Mmm, I wish I could stay,” he said softly.

She released her hold on him, turning and focusing on her coffee.

He sighed. “I have to get home and change, I have to get to the office.”

She wanted to point out that it was Saturday, the office was closed, but decided she wouldn’t paint him into a corner - it would only make things more awkward for her later. She nodded, agreeing with him silently.

They stood in silence for a moment and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Swing by my place for lunch.”

Her body stiffened in surprise. She considered the possibility that he was feeling guilty and throwing her a bone.

“Please?” He kissed her neck.

She nudged the side of her face with her own playfully. “Okay,” she smiled.

He kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.

*****

Elijah sat at his desk watching the clock. He hadn’t gotten anything done. He had spent his entire morning thinking of Y/N. His mind raced, replaying the night before. He was desperate to see her, to feel her again.

He thought about the complications involved, but he felt too far gone to care. At least not enough to put the brakes on. He felt badly for Kol, knowing his little brother had carried a torch for her for years, but he couldn’t change how he felt.

He was in love with her.

He had been for quite a while. It’s why Katherine had despised her, why he was never able to make it work with Antoinette, or even Hayley. It was why he had kept his distance from her for so long.

He pressed his hand to his mouth in deep thought, staring blankly at his computer screen. He glanced at the clock once more and let out a heavy sigh before packing his things and heading home - knowing it was useless to try to get anything done.

*****

When Y/N arrived at the Mikaelson home she felt unusually nervous. Her palms were sweaty as she rang the doorbell. She had experienced almost every milestone moment from her first kiss to learning to drive a car and celebrating graduating with her bachelor’s degree in this house, and all of the sudden she felt like a stranger.

“Come in!” Elijah’s voice called distantly.

She opened the door, glancing around the empty home. It was strange to be here when no one else was, it usually bustled with activity.

“I’m upstairs, come on up,” he called once more.

She climbed the stairs tentatively. She knew where Elijah’s room was, though she had never actually been inside of it.

She peeked her head in carefully, knocking on the door frame.

He smiled at her, his phone pressed to his ear, as he made an apologetic gesture. He waved her into the room.

Everything about it screamed Elijah. It was perfectly in place, all of his belongs in order and tucked away in their respective homes. It was a far cry from her own bedroom. The room was warm, a king size bed with navy bedding the focal point. She glanced around, his bookcase catching her attention.

She ran her fingers along the spines of each book, taking in the titles of his personal library as Elijah continued his conversation. She grinned ear to ear when she noticed a stack of new books to the side of the bookcase - the Harry Potter series.

“Forgive me,” he held up his phone to show it was on mute. “It seems Robert Lockwood has been trying to swipe the Gilbert account straight out from under our noses. Take a seat, please, I’ll only be another minute,” he gestured toward the bed and went back to the conversation, taking it off of mute and assuring his client that he was in the best hands possible.

Y/N glanced once more, hopping up onto the bed. She sat against the headboard, as close to the edge of the mattress she could get. She stretched her legs out before her, crossing her ankles and keeping her shoes hanging over the edge.

She watched Elijah pace back and forth and talk. She knew he had won the client over when a smile turned the corners of his lips up. She focused on her phone, trying to give him some privacy as he wrapped up his conversation.

“I can assure you that I will personally oversee the entire thing, and you’ll have the very best of my team on your account, you have my word.” He turned and took in the sight of Y/N, his chest swelling and breath catching at the sight of her on his bed. He ended the conversation quickly, hanging up and watching her. She hadn’t even noticed him staring, instead she was distracted by her phone. She wore skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and a slouchy grey t-shirt that dipped low, revealing a glimpse of navy blue lace. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, catching her attention as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes lifted to meet his heated stare and her cheeks flushed as she placed her phone on the small table beside her.

Elijah stepped to the bottom of the bed, reaching over to grab her ankles and yank her towards him playfully. She yelped in surprise, the laughter in her throat dying when he pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

“Mmm, you look lovely in my bed,” he whispered between kisses.

She traced her fingertips down his arms, feeling the taut muscles as he held himself above her. He shifted his weight onto one arm, using the other to glide down her side to the hem of her shirt. His hand felt hot against her skin, sending a shiver up her spine.

He slid his hand back up, desperate to feel all of her. His fingertips grazed over the lace of her bra and he groaned into their kiss. He worked his lips lower kissing her through her shirt as he dipped down. Y/N ran her fingers through his hair, already lost in him.

He pressed his mouth to her stomach and began retracing the same path, this time with his tongue, slowly hiking her shirt up as he went. She arched her back letting out a soft moan.

Elijah smirked into her skin, loving the noises she made for him. He briefly wondered if she had been this responsive with her previous partners - he wanted to be the only one pulling those sounds from her. He shook the thought away and lifted her shirt over her breasts growling at the sight of her in her navy bralette.

He kissed the swells of her breasts before teasing a nipple through the fabric. She gasped into him, her hips snapping up searching for relief when they both froze.

The front door had closed, and they could hear voices - Klaus and Kol bickering.

Elijah stood up, and adjusted her shirt, covering her back up with care before running his hands through his hair. She wondered how he could remain so calm, when panic was gripping her. “Oh my god,” she whispered, placing the voices. “Shit, shit, shit,” she scooted off the bed and glanced around the room frantically, unsure of how to get out without his siblings catching her.

Elijah watched her with an amused look.

“What is so funny?” She snapped quietly.

He shrugged. “You’re adorable.”

“I won’t be adorable when I’m dead! Kol is going to kill me. Shit what do we do?”

“Just stay here,” he pressed one last chaste kiss to her lips and disappeared.

Y/N stood frozen in the middle of Elijah’s room, listening intently. She could hear muffled voices, Klaus shouting and Kol huffing, though she couldn’t make out exactly what they were arguing about. As the voices got closer she panicked, ducking into Elijah’s closet.

She could hear Elijah protesting, but that didn’t stop them. It never did with the Mikaelsons. Klaus stormed in, Elijah right behind him, his expression calm but his eyes searching.

“By all means, brother, please come in.”

“If I have to suffer one more moment with that selfish…”

Kol cut off his ranting as he stomped into the room. “Please, Nik, I’m selfish!? You’ve done nothing but…”

“Enough!” Elijah’s voice boomed, making Y/N jump. “Niklaus, perhaps a road trip was not the wisest course of action,” he suggested.

Kol scoffed. “Fourteen hours in a car stuck with him! He’s insufferable!”

“Yes, well now you have an entire house and your own rooms to retreat to. May I suggest you take advantage of it?”

She swore she could practically hear Kol rolling his eyes at his eldest brothers suggestion as he changed the subject. “Who’s car was in the driveway?”

She held her breath and clamped her hand over her mouth, hyper aware of every sound and movement she made. She shut her eyes and thanked a higher power that she was still driving the rental car after her accident and not her own.

Elijah cleared his throat. “It’s Y/N’s actually.”

Y/N’s eyes shot open and she hoped Elijah could feel the glare she shot through the closet door.

“Caroline outdid herself once again,” he explained. “She was also kind enough to drive Y/N home after the benefit - it seems she enjoyed herself quite a bit last night,” he smirked.

Y/N rolled her eyes and bit her lip, careful not to make a sound. 

Kol furrowed his brow. “When did she get a new car?”

“Brother, just bury this ridiculous hatchet, already. Your feud bores me,” Klaus grumbled.

“I believe what Niklaus is trying to say is maybe you should speak to Y/N directly. I know she misses you,” Elijah agreed. Her heart warmed at his words, feeling grateful that he was trying to fix things for her, but unsure that things with Kol could ever be fully repaired. Especially now. The guilt she felt weighed heavy.

Kol pulled out his phone and dialed.

“What are you doing?” Elijah asked, and Y/N felt anxiety at the concern in his voice.

Kol shrugged. “Calling Y/N. I didn’t sit in a car trapped with Nik for fourteen hours for nothing.”

Niklaus grumbled and they all stopped upon hearing a loud buzzing. Y/N cringed, realizing her phone was on vibrate on Elijah’s nightstand.

It rang twice before Niklaus excused himself. “Caroline,” he muttered, grabbing Y/N’s phone off the nightstand. “I should take this,” he excused himself.

“Great,” Kol mumbled as Niklaus left. “It went to voicemail.”

Elijah grimaced. “Well, as fun as this little chat has been, brother, I have some things I need to attend to. See yourself out,” he dismissed his younger brother. He had barely closed the door behind him when Niklaus barged back in.

Elijah sighed. “Can I help you, Niklaus?”

His younger brother glanced around the room, a knowing smirk on his face. “I spoke to Caroline last night,” he stated matter of factly. Y/N pressed her back against the wall, attempting to make herself as small as possible as she heard his voice come closer. “Strange, she made no mention of driving Y/N home.”

“What exactly are you getting at, brother?” Elijah’s tone carried a warning that Klaus didn’t bother heeding.

“She did, however, mention consoling Matt Donovan for the better part of her evening,” he continued. “It seems our Y/N has moved on, and poor Matthew got a front row seat.”

She winced. Great. So Matt had told Caroline, who told Klaus. Before she could wrap her head around the amount of people that could spill the beans to Kol, Klaus addressed her. “Don’t worry, love,” he swung the closet door open and held out her phone to her. “Your secret’s safe with me. Though I do suggest telling Kol sooner rather than later.”

She closed her eyes in defeat, taking the phone from his hands, grateful that he covered for her.

“Niklaus, it’s imperative you say nothing to Kol. Not until we’ve spoken to him,” Elijah responded.

“Please,” Y/N’s eyes pleaded with him, knowing how much Klaus loved to toy with people when he was bored.

“Do you really think that little of me?” He questioned, looking between both guilty parties.

“Nik,” Y/N stepped out of the closet clutching her phone to her chest. “Please, you have to tell Caroline not to say anything.”

Klaus smirked. “Well now, Caroline is a different story. I think we both know I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to,” he winked. “I’ll mention it though.” He leaned forward, kissing Y/N on the cheek. “It is good to see you, love, even if it is in a closet.”

He turned to leave, patting Elijah on the back. “It’s about time, brother,” his voice was low so only Elijah could hear before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Y/N took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands, her cheeks burning with humiliation. She dropped onto Elijah’s bed with an exasperated sigh, laying on her back and letting her feet dangle off the edge, her arms above her.

Elijah locked the door quietly and leaned over her, brushing her hair from her face. “We should probably talk,” he whispered quietly.

Her stomach dropped and she focused on the ceiling. She felt her eyes burning. It felt strange - knowing it would end hadn’t lessened the blow. If anything, it almost made it worse. She sat up, peeking out his bedroom window to find Kol’s car had disappeared. He was probably headed to her place. “I should go,” she shoved her phone in her back pocket and headed towards his bedroom door.

“Y/N,” Elijah tried to stop her, but she left briskly, without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

“When I suggested we meet for a drink in the middle of the afternoon, I was implying coffee, Damon,” Y/N watched as her friend sipped his bourbon.

Damon let out a breath, side eyeing her. He put his glass down and patted the stool next to him. “Yea, well, it’s been one of those days.”

She sat, signaling the bartender that she’d take the same. “Your brother’s girl?”

“Yup,” Damon said, popping the ‘p’. “What about you?”

Y/N groaned, dropping her head into her arms on the bar. “I slept with Elijah.”

“Shocking,” he said sarcastically.

Y/N sat up and sipped her drink, letting it burn her throat on the way down before it settled heavily in her stomach, warming her belly. “Kol’s home. He almost caught us. Not to mention he’s technically my boss and now it’s ending before it even started.”

Damon held his glass up to hers. “To love. It’s painful, pointless, and overrated.”

“I’ll drink to that,” she clunk her glass to his before chugging it down, wincing at the taste.

“You know what we need?” Damon asked, signaling the bartender to leave the bottle.

She shrugged, resting her head in her hand as Damon topped off her drink.

“We need to get completely wasted and forget all about them. No more Elijah, no more Elena. Let’s just get them both out of our systems.”

“What on earth are we drinking to this early in the day?” Kol sidled up to Y/N, taking her by surprise.

“Kol, hey! You’re here! Damon, it’s Kol.”

Damon nodded, tilting his cup towards him. “Hey man, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he greeted unenthusiastically.

Kol held his hand out to him, shaking politely while sizing him up before turning his attention back to Y/N. “How are you, darling?”

“Good,” she swallowed. “I’m good. Yup, really good, great even. You know me. How are you? Why are you here?” She sputtered nervously.

Kol chuckled at her rambling, eyeing her glass in her hand and feigned offense. “Can I not come see my best friend?”

“It’s just…”

“It’s been a while, I know. I swung by your place and you weren’t there, so I figured I’d check the Grill and here you are.” He took her in for a moment, relieved to be speaking with her. He had missed their friendship, and as difficult as it was to say goodbye and take some space, the distance had done him some good. “The truth is, Y/N, I’ve missed you,” he paused, feeling like he was able to take a deep breath for the first time since he had left.  “And I’m sorry.”

Y/N furrowed her brow. Kol was apologizing to _her_? The guilt was getting heavier by the second, sitting in her chest, pressing against her bones and weighing down her heart and lungs. “Kol, I should probably tell you…something happened, while you were gone. And I didn’t…I mean, it’s just…”

“She’s seeing someone,” Damon chimed in.

Kol was taken aback for a moment. “Oh…right, well, good for you,” he forced a smile. “Who’s the lucky guy? Anyone I know?”

Y/N swallowed. Her nerves were frazzled, and she instantly regretted attempting to go the honest route. She had thought Damon and the bourbon might give her a little courage, but it had only complicated things more. “The lucky guy? The lucky guy is…well, I’ll tell you,” she was circling the drain.

“I’m the lucky guy,” Damon smiled cockily. Y/N kicked her foot into his shin, sending a subtle warning and sharp pain up his leg. Damon shifted, attempting to relieve the pain, but kept his smile plastered on his face.

Kol narrowed his eyes for a moment, glancing back and forth between the two of them. “Well then, congratulations.” His voice was strained, as if he were trying to sound happy for her. “So how did you two meet?”

“She hit me with her car,” Damon winked at Y/N, turning to put his arm around her.

Kol’s eyes widened as Y/N back pedaled, explaining the situation to Kol but leaving Elijah out of it.

*****

They spent the afternoon catching up, Damon filling in the blanks when Y/N began to stumble nervously over her words. Y/N was simultaneously grateful for him covering for her, and frustrated, knowing they were just digging her in deeper.

They ended the evening with Kol insisting they both spend the evening at the Mikaelsons. Kol was throwing a bonfire to catch up with his friends he hadn’t seen in a while, and Rebekah and Marcel had just returned from their trip.

They said goodbye to Kol, with promises to meet him at the house later that night. The second his car was out of view Y/N turned and smacked Damon’s chest. “What the hell was that?”

“Ow!” Damon grunted. “The way I see it, I saved you back there. In fact, you owe me.”

“You saved me!?” She shouted incredulously. “Damon! Now not only am I lying about Elijah, but I’m lying about you, too! You practically dug my grave for me.”

“You said it yourself,” Damon argued. “You and Elijah are done. Trust me, I’ve been Kol. I just saved him from having his heart ripped out, and I saved you from losing your best friend. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. You’re both better off this way.”

She huffed and stormed past him, slamming her shoulder into his. “You’re driving,” she snapped.

*****

When they arrived at the Mikaelsons everyone was already there, including Caroline, to Y/N’s surprise. She raised her eyebrows at her friend, who shrugged and made a “don’t ask” face. She slid into Klaus’ side, a red solo cup in hand.

The music was loud, and the majority of guests were out back, circling the bonfire and passing drinks. Y/N rolled her eyes at the amount of people Kol considered friends.

She smiled when Rebekah came rushing in the room, her arms wrapping Y/N up in a hug. “God, I’ve missed you, it’s been far too long!”

Y/N returned the hug with enthusiasm. “Bex! I can’t wait to hear all about Paris, tell me everything.”

Rebekah loosened her grip on her friend, a lovesick grin spreading across her face. “It was so romantic. Marcel is just upstairs, he’ll be down shortly.” She glanced over Damon, her disposition changing immediately. “And who is your friend?” She asked stiffly, her eyes scanning him.

“Damon Salvatore,” he held his hand out and Rebekah looked at it, a tight smile gracing her lips.

“The pleasure is all yours, I’m sure,” Rebekah sneered before turning to chat with Klaus and Caroline.

Damon leaned in to speak quietly. “Gotta say, your friends are the warmest bunch I’ve ever met.”

Y/N winced. “Rebekah can be kind of…” she trailed off looking for the right words. “…well, a bitch to be honest, but she grows on you. She just needs to warm up.”

“Yes,” Klaus chimed in as he walked over and leaned in to kiss Y/N on the cheek. “You’ll have to forgive my sister. She has quite the temper. Klaus,” he introduced himself, shaking Damon’s hand and squeezing harder than necessary.

Damon turned his lips up smugly and nodded while Y/N excused herself to speak to Caroline. Damon was about to follow when Klaus placed his hand on his chest, stopping him in place. “Though Rebekah’s temper is nothing compared to my own.”

Damon removed Klaus’ hand. He spotted the bourbon at the bar across the room, and excused himself. If he was going to make it through the evening, he’d need all the help he could get.

“So, what exactly are you doing here, Care?” Y/N asked, her voice shouting over the music..

Caroline raised her eyebrows at her accusingly. “What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? _Elijah_? Really? And now Damon? What the hell has gotten into you?” She hissed.

Y/N turned on Caroline then, making sure no one could see or hear the words she spoke next. “Care, please. I don’t know what’s going on and frankly, I haven’t had time to even begin to process it. So please, just cut me some slack tonight and keep it to yourself. I’m begging you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. But we are talking about this later. In detail,” she demanded.

“Deal. But for now we are going to circle back around to what are you doing here with Nik?”

She shrugged and glanced at Niklaus. “I don’t know. He just gets to me, ya know? I can’t seem to stay away.”

Y/N snickered. “Maybe you should stop running, then. You ever stop to think maybe you’re drawn to him because he’s the one?”

Caroline scoffed. “Please. Klaus is not _the one_.” She paused, her face softening as she watched him talk to his sister. He laughed at something she said, his eyes crinkling and smile wide. He caught sight of Caroline and he said something once more to Rebekah, kissing her on the cheek before excusing himself and joining Caroline again.

Y/N grinned and shook her head, wishing her closest friends would stop dancing around this thing they had between them and just go for it. 

“So where are the rest of the Mikaelsons?” She tried to keep her voice casual, but really only wanting to know where Elijah was. She wanted to see him, or maybe avoid him. She wasn’t even sure anymore.

Klaus smiled knowingly at her. “Kol is outside, and Elijah is, well come to think of it I don’t know. I haven’t seen him, love.”

Y/N nodded, and helped herself to a drink. The group mingled, Damon joining them once more, a bourbon in hand. Caroline made sure to include him in conversation, which gave Y/N a chance to slip away unnoticed.

She really should have known - anytime Kol had said the words “small get together” what he was really saying was he was throwing a massive party. The amount of people and the noise had her feeling overwhelmed and searching for some quiet.

And maybe Elijah.

She peeked into the kitchen but there was no sign of him. She wasn’t sure if she felt relief or disappointment. She headed further down the hall figuring she’d freshen up before rejoining her friends. She pushed past the groups of people mingling in the hall, muttering ‘excuse me’s they were too drunk to care about. She was almost to the bathroom when a hand grabbed her, pushing her into the laundry room and shutting the door behind her.

“We need to talk,” Elijah said pressing her into the door.

Y/N felt her senses clouding as they always did when he was near. She knew they needed to talk, but she wasn’t sure she’d survive the evening after he ended things in what was essentially a glorified closet. “I don’t want to talk.”

She tried to leave but he caged her in with his arms. “Y/N what is going on with you?”

She bit her lip. “Elijah, I get it, okay? Kol is home and you’re technically my boss and things are complicated so it’s done. It’s fine, it is what it is. I knew going into it it’d be a one night stand, we don’t have to spell it out, okay? So can I please just go?” It was as if she had opened a floodgate, unable to contain any of her words once they started pouring out.

His chocolate eyes held a pained expression. “Is that what you think this is?”

She shrugged and glanced around as if it were obvious. “Oh come on, Elijah, where did you see this going?” She snapped, her walls going up to keep herself from feeling any more than she already had for him.

His eyes narrowed, the warmth in them fading. He pressed his lips into a thin line and dropped his arms in defeat. “Well then, I guess there’s nothing to discuss,” his voice was cold and definitive as he buttoned his suit jacket, adjusting it to perfection once more.

She stepped out of the laundry room, deciding she’d make her rounds outside, promising herself she wouldn’t cry.

“There you are,” Damon met her in the hall. He tossed a look over Y/N’s shoulder as Elijah stepped out of the laundry room. He rolled his eyes. “Heads up, love birds, you might _not_ want to disappear right in front of everyone if you don’t want to get caught.”

“Damon,” Elijah said dryly. “How wonderful to see you again.”

Y/N walked past both of them without a word. When she joined her friends again, Marcel hugged her. Y/N offered to grab another round of drinks, grateful for a distraction, and Rebekah followed close behind.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Rebekah asked quietly. “You seem upset.”

The only thing worse than trying not to cry was trying not cry while someone asked if you were okay.

“I’m fine.” She flipped her hair off her neck and Rebekah pulled at the edge of Y/N’s shirt.

“Bloody hell, is that a hickey?”

Damon swooped in, once again helping her keep up the facade. “There’s my girl,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple, whispering a reassurance into her hair.

She reached up, holding onto his arm to steady herself. She could feel Elijah’s cold stare on them from the doorway and she tried her best to act naturally, though she was sure she was failing spectacularly.

“I just can’t seem to keep my hands to myself where this one is concerned,” Damon stated smugly. He gave Elijah a cocky grin, egging him on just for fun knowing there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Y/N elbowed him discreetly, warning him to take it down a notch, but Damon ignored her. “I’m sure you know how that goes, right?” He taunted him.

Elijah bit down, locking his jaw to keep his mouth shut.

Damon shrugged lazily. “What am I gonna do? I just can’t say no to a beautiful woman,” he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at Rebekah, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Rebekah scoffed and walked away, muttering about Damon being a dog.

Y/N wormed her way out from under Damon’s arm, and suggested she needed some fresh air. She stepped out onto the porch and made her way towards the fire in search of Kol.

Elijah watched as she left the room, desperately wishing he could be the one that followed her outside. Instead he kept his legs rooted, not daring to move.

“I don’t know about you, but I could most definitely use another bourbon,” Damon suggested casually as he stood next to Elijah.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Damon, deciding he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of playing into it. “Of course. Forgive me, where are my manners?” He took the glass from the other man’s hand, filling it generously before pouring his own. They sipped on their bourbon in silence.

“Well, this has been pleasantly awkward,” Damon winked. He turned to make his way to the porch when Elijah called after him.

“Damon,” his voice was calm and steady. “Touch her again and I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do,” he smiled politely.

Damon furrowed his brow and squared his jaw before nodding in understanding and dismissing himself.

*****

The evening had been uncomfortable to say the least. Y/N was grateful that Rebekah seemed pretty caught up in Marcel to pay much attention to her, Elijah or Damon. She could feel Caroline studying them, and when she thought she couldn’t take anymore Klaus pulled her attention away. Y/N mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him, to which he responded with a wink.

Elijah on the other hand had hardly looked away from them. _So much for being discreet_ , Y/N thought. She had been sure to look anywhere but his direction, though that didn’t stop the feeling his unwavering stare left. She moved through the crowd, Damon close behind her, but Elijah always seemed to be close by and aware of her. Or maybe it had been the other way around.

Then there was Kol, who had barely said two words to her all night, surrounded by a group of girls she had never seen before, though she thought she might have recognized one as their waitress from the Grill.

“Breathe,” Damon leaned in and whispered.

She let out a stuttered breath. “This was a bad idea,” she groaned.

“There’s no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones.”

She snickered quietly.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Rebekah interrupted.

“Rebekah,” Marcel tried to reel her in, and Y/N was grateful, but she knew it was useless.

Damon glanced around, and upon Elijah’s stiff look decided he had had enough torture for one evening. He almost felt bad for the guy. “Just commenting on how great the party has been, thank you.” The corners of his mouth lifted to force a smile.

Rebekah studied them for a moment. “I don’t get you two as a couple.”

Marcel knew how difficult meeting the Mikaelsons could be. He loved them all, but being an outsider once before, he felt for Damon. “So, Y/N, how did you and Damon meet?”

Y/N waved her hand at the question. “Oh it’s kind of a boring story.”

Damon chimed in immediately. “Y/N crashed her car into mine,” he said casually.

Y/N cut him off, his words catching the attention and concern of Niklaus. “Obviously everyone is okay,” she muttered. “It’s no big deal. Could someone pass me a drink?” She nodded towards the cooler behind Caroline.

Caroline handed her a beer along with an off handed comment. “I don’t know, with your judgment lately,” she shot Damon a look “it sort of seems like you may have hit your head pretty hard.”

Y/N snatched the bottle out of Caroline’s hands. “My head is fine, Care,” she gritted through her teeth.

“Did you have it looked at?” Kol interrupted, falling into their little circle as he stared Damon down. “Because I agree with Caroline. You seem…off.”

“Brother,” Elijah warned, joining the conversation.

“She does seem off!” Kol defended. “I mean, you’ve been a nervous wreck all night, darling. Your cheeks have been flushed since you got here, and you’ve looked like you’re hanging on by a thread.”

“Like you would know, Kol. You haven’t talked to me all night,” she muttered.

“Perhaps we should give the lovely Y/N a break and discuss something else,” Elijah chimed in, attempting to keep the peace.

He was about to suggest a topic when Rebekah interrupted. “No, as much as I hate to admit when Kol is right, he is. Y/N what is going on with you? Is it a head injury from the car crash?”

Elijah sighed. “It was a mild concussion and some bruised ribs, she’s perfectly fine, now can we please discuss something else.”

“How do you know?” Kol looked between the two of them.

Y/N suddenly wished she hadn’t left Elijah out of her earlier retelling.

“Because I was there,” Elijah said nonchalantly, as if it were common knowledge.

And maybe it should have been, but telling Kol about that first night with Elijah felt like a betrayal to Y/N, even if nothing had happened. “He was passing by and helped me,” she elaborated.

Klaus cleared his throat. “Well, I think that’s my cue to leave. Caroline would you care to join me?” She shook her head and planted her feet, waiting for the drama to unfold. Klaus rolled his eyes, hating that he would be forced to be present as well.

“It’s just that you didn’t mention that earlier today,” Kol continued.

Y/N shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I forgot,” she watched Kol’s eyes for anything, but they gave nothing away. Before he could investigate further, Y/N changed the subject, her eyes narrowing in on a group making their way towards the bonfire. “Did you invite Tyler Lockwood?”

Kol smirked like he was up to something. “Tyler Lockwood can’t resist a good party. And Richard Lockwood can’t resist cleaning up his son’s messes. If they want to play dirty and try to steal the Gilbert account, well then, I’d like to have a little bit of blackmail if we need it,” he winked and went to greet Tyler and his friends.

Damon turned, grabbing Y/N’s arm. “Remember you owe me one,” he hissed.

Y/N watched Kol with Tyler, her eyes narrowing at the two. She chugged what was left of her beer, watching them make their way over to their group. Tyler was followed by Matt and a girl she hadn’t recognized. She briefly reminded her of Katherine, but her features were softer, more approachable.

“Damon, hi,” the girl said, her brown eyes questioning his presence.

He took a swig of his drink, placing his arm around Y/N’s shoulders. “Elena,” he smiled. “Where’s Stefan tonight?”

She shrugged, her hands tucked into her jeans, clearly uncomfortable discussing Stefan in a group setting.

Y/N watched his features soften, the cocky facade falling away. His hand tightened its grip ever so slightly, and she suddenly knew his arm around her wasn’t to make Elena or Elijah jealous, or to make Kol believe they were an item. He was grasping onto anything he could for support, because this girl had broken his heart.

“We broke up, actually,” she finally said, meeting his eyes.

His grip loosened and his blue eyes filled with concern - an ocean of sorrow for the girl he loved.

Y/N grabbed his glass from his hand. “You know what? I’m going to go grab us some refills,” she said. For good measure she decided to throw Damon a bone and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be back, _babe_ ,” she winked and made her way up to the house.

*****

She was in the kitchen, trying to clean up some of the mess left behind when she felt his presence. Her body was acutely aware of him. It was as if all her nerve endings came to the surface and reached out to him when he was near. She did her best to ignore it, instead focusing on the task at hand.

“So that’s it? Now you’re with Damon Salvatore?” Elijah asked.

Y/N rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn and face him. “Please, I’m not with Damon. He’s got womanizer written all over him, I’m smarter than that.”

Elijah stepped further into the room. “Yet I don’t even get the decency of an actual discussion before you decide you and I are done?”

He was angry, and she understood that, but she couldn’t deal with it right now. Not if she was going to keep up the pretense that nothing had ever happened between them in front of Kol.

“Because if you had bothered discussing things with me, you’d realize I never had any intention of this being a one night stand, or a weekend fling. Don’t cheapen it like that,” he kept his voice harsh but low, stepping even closer to her.

She paused her movements but kept her eyes trained on the bottles and cans in front of her. Afraid that if she looked up and saw anything less than what she felt for him that she’d break.

“Y/N I have worked to keep my distance from you for years, but the moment I kissed you I knew I’d never let you go. At least not without a fight,” he continued.

Y/N met his gaze then, biting her lip.

He crowded her, taking the small bag she had been using to gather up discarded cups from her hands and placing it carefully on the counter. He used his thumb to tug her lip from her teeth, soothing it gently. “Talk to me,” he said softly. “Please, tell me what it is you want me to do. Because I can’t go back, Y/N.”

She swallowed nervously, her chest swelling. “It’s not a one night stand for you?”

He bit back his shy smirk, the ache in his chest subsiding for the first time since she left that morning. “No,” he whispered, placing his hand on the back of her neck. “It’s everything.” He pressed his lips to her cheek, breathing her in and as he pulled back his hushed words danced over her skin. “ _You_ are everything.”

She wrapped her arms around him, clutching him tightly, feeling as though she could finally breathe. “So what do we do?”

He sighed into her hair. “I’ll speak to Kol.”

She shook her head. “No, he should hear it from me.”

“He’s my brother, I take full responsibility.”

She released him then so she could look up at him. “Elijah, I love you but Kol isn’t exactly your biggest fan to begin with and that’s precisely why he should hear it from me. He’s less likely to kill me.”

Elijah couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face. “I’m sorry, could you say that again?”

“I’m less likely to be murdered?”

He shook his head, suppressing his smile. “No, lovely Y/N, the first part.”

Her brows drew together in confusion. “Kol isn’t your biggest fan?”

“No there was something even before that, and I’d very much like to hear it again…”

Y/N thought for a moment, unsure of what he was looking for and played the conversation back in her head. The color drained from her face as she realized what she had said.

Elijah moved his face closer, his lips not even an inch from hers, his hand on her neck.

“Do we have anymore vodka?” Rebekah barged into the kitchen, causing the two of them to jump apart.

Y/N bent down to Kol’s not-so-secret stash and snatched a bottle from the cabinet, handing it to Rebekah.

“Why do you look so happy?” Rebekah asked suspiciously as she studied Elijah’s proud and rare grin.

He shrugged. “Must be the alcohol.” 

Rebekah sighed. “Bloody hell, I’m not drunk enough for this,” she snatched the vodka and made her way back outside.

Before she could be left alone with Elijah and her blurted confession, Y/N agreed, and followed quickly behind.

*****

Kol hadn’t let Tyler out of his sight. He also hadn’t let his cup go unfilled. He cheered on every shot and encouraged every chug. When he was good and drunk, Kol brought up work, trying to dig up any dirt on his father’s company.

“So Lockwood, tell me, do you always try to sniff around like dogs to steal accounts?” He chided. “Or just when business is bad?”

“Please man, you guys aren’t gonna get the Gilbert account. I’ve been friends with Elena and her family for years,” Tyler boasted. “Move on!”

Kol smiled smugly. “Yes, well, that may be true, but it’s best not to mix business with pleasure, don’t you agree?”

Matt shifted uncomfortably as Tyler drunkenly guffawed. “That’s rich coming from a Mikaelson.”

Kol narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean, Lockwood?” Tyler butt heads with all of the Mikaelsons, his distaste of Niklaus and open hostility towards him (which may or may not have been justified - Klaus had after all, stolen his first love) kept the rest of the siblings on edge around the Lockwoods. Kol was defensive, and the alcohol had him just itching for a fight.

Tyler looked around as if it were obvious. “Come on man, Klaus practically keeps Caroline’s event planning company in business just to stay in her pants…”

“Tyler!” Caroline’s voice carried across the porch, she and Klaus overhearing them as they were headed for more drinks.

Klaus was in front of him before she could stop it, his jaw tight and his shoulders square, daring Tyler to take a punch.

Tyler straightened up, his nose practically touching Klaus’ as he refused to back down. Kol jumped up, ready to hold Klaus back, but his fists clenching, begging for a swing. “Nik, let it go,” he ground his teeth.

“I will make you suffer in ways your pathetic, spoiled little mind couldn’t even imagine,” Klaus growled. Tyler swallowed but he stood his ground.

Y/N saw them and made her way over quickly, knowing nothing good would come out of it. Elijah was right behind her, and as they approached he tucked Y/N behind him, placing his body between hers and the heated exchange. “Niklaus,” he warned.

Klaus stepped back, Caroline pulling on his arm, begging him to leave it. “He’s not worth it,” she said. “He might have been, once,” she shot Tyler a look over her shoulder. “But not anymore.”

Her words were weighted, telling Tyler it was really over, and anger flared up in his chest. “That’s right Klaus, walk away!” He called after him.

Elijah placed his hand firmly on Tyler’s chest. “I believe you may have reached your limit for this evening, Mr. Lockwood. Why don’t we call you an uber?”

Tyler shrugged him off aggressively. “ _And this one_ ,” he shouted, pointing at Elijah. “…hires his little fuck buddy so he has something to do in the office,” he spat.

“Alright, come on,” Elijah tried to direct him away before he could say anything else, but Tyler looked over his shoulder at Y/N.

“My dad said you were by far his worst employee, but I guess you weren’t fucking him, huh, Y/N? Maybe if you had sucked his dick, too, you’d still have your job.”

Elijah slammed him into the wall. “Enough!” He jabbed his finger into his chest. “Go home, Tyler. You’re done.”

Y/N felt her cheeks burn, and she glanced at Matt who had the decency to at least look ashamed. She wondered briefly if there was anyone he hadn’t told.

“What’s he talking about?” Kol asked her, not bothering to look at his brother.

Matt grabbed Tyler, dragging him away. “Come on, Ty, you’re drunk.”

Elijah straightened his jacket, his eyes on Y/N’s.

“Right, who needs another drink?” Caroline asked enthusiastically, attempting to defuse the situation once Matt had Tyler out of there.

No one moved, all eyes on Y/N when Kol spoke again. “Is it true?”

“Kol,” she started, her voice soft and apologetic.

“Are you fucking my brother?” He asked louder, his voice hard.

Elijah turned to him then, ready to take responsibility for the entire situation, but Kol still didn’t look at him.

Y/N kept her eyes on Kol’s, not saying a word. She didn’t need to. Besides, what would she say? There were no words that would heal what she had just done to him.

She could see it in his face - she shattered his heart.

Kol nodded, his jaw ticking. He looked out towards the bonfire, taking a deep breath, trying to steady himself. The ache in his chest came in sharp, but then it throbbed heavily, letting him know it was settling in. He felt the tears prick his eyes. He shook his head and shuffled his feet trying to keep them at bay. He let go of the pain, making room for anger instead - filling the cracks of the broken pieces inside of him with rage.

“Brother,” Elijah’s voice broke through, and before he could continue Kol rounded on him, his fist connecting with his jaw. Elijah’s stance didn’t falter - he had known the blow was coming. He had deserved it.

His acceptance and calmness only served to make Kol angrier. Kol swung again and Elijah took it, rubbing his jaw.

“Kol!” Y/N shouted.

Kol ignored her, instead drawing his fist back once more, but Elijah had had enough, blocking the punch and grabbing Kol by his shirt. “Enough, brother,” he said through gritted teeth.

Kol lashed out, pushing Elijah back with all his might, but Elijah turned them so Kol hit the wall instead, pinning him there. His eyes were threatening, but Kol didn’t care. He wanted Elijah to fight back.

Y/N wedged her body in between them, using her arms to push them apart, holding Kol against the wall. She stared at Kol for a long moment, who was still shooting daggers at his brother. When she turned and looked at Elijah, her eyes pleading, he nodded at her and stepped back.

She turned her attention back to Kol, who pinned all that rage onto her.

He stepped into her hand, so it was pressing against his chest. “Honestly, Y/N, where do you think this is going to go? You’re better than just another one of Elijah’s office floozies.”

She moved back at that, her eyes giving away the sudden sting she felt.

“Oh come on,” Kol spat. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know? This is what he does. First it was Celeste, then Hayley, then Gia. You’re just another office whore to him.”

Before the first tear rolled down her cheek Elijah had pushed past her, his fist connecting with Kol’s nose. Y/N jumped back, Caroline steadying her.

“Elijah!” She cried, but they both scuffled until Kol was on the ground. Kol struggled to fight back, and got a punch or two in, but Elijah was on top of him, his knees pinning him down. He drew his arm back once more, but Klaus caught it.

“That’s enough, brother. He’s had enough,” Klaus pulled him off of Kol. Elijah’s chest was heaving, but he didn’t fight Klaus. He kept his eyes trained on Kol, and ran the back of his hand against his mouth, wiping away the blood from his lip.

Kol struggled but got to his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose, the blood dripping down his chin to his shirt. He groaned but stood tall, squaring off to face his brother, his rage still simmering.

Y/N looked between the two, her eyes burning. She knew she must be crying, but she ignored it, anger winning out over the hurt.

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Caroline placed her hand on Y/N’s shoulder tentatively, but she shook it off.

Her eyes were full of hurt, disappointment, and shame. Neither of the Mikaelsons were sure which to address first.

“Is that what you think of me?” She finally asked Kol, her voice cracking. “I’m a whore?”

The anger inside of Kol’s chest subsided for a moment as the guilt began to seeth in, but then he saw Elijah move towards her and he hardened his gaze.

She nodded in defeat. She vaguely heard Elijah call out for her, but she kept her head down, her arms crossed over her chest. “Take me home?” She asked Caroline, who nodded and shot an apologetic look to Klaus. Y/N pushed past both men, rubbing at the traitorous tears she so wished would wait until she at least got to the car - Caroline directly on her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday Y/N had decided to spend the day holed up in her room. She threw her pity party, cried it out, ate a few too many Oreos, and binge watched Parks and Rec. **  
**

She had tried calling Damon, but he was spending the day with Elena. Y/N was happy for him, but hoped she’d still have a drinking buddy later in the week. She was pretty sure she’d need it.

Her phone had been a disaster. Kol had called too much, Elijah hadn’t called at all. Caroline was begging for details.

She made the mistake of popping on Instagram to check Elijah’s feed. His posts were few and far between, most of which had been the result of his siblings, namely Rebekah, nagging him to post more.

Six months ago was his last photo. It was a selfie, Elijah holding the phone up with Freya tucked under his arm. Rebekah hung on his shoulder, while Klaus held bunny ears up behind her head. Kol was further back so he could fit in the frame, Y/N on his back with her arms spread out.

The caption read: _Always and forever._

She smiled at the memory, a goodbye dinner for Klaus, before he left for New Orleans. It was also before anyone knew Freya would be leaving to be with her girlfriend, now fiancé, Keelin.

She remembered being tagged in the photo, feeling a warmth spreading through her chest at the idea of the Mikaelsons - of Elijah - including her in their promise of always and forever.

She sighed at the photo. So much for always and forever. More like sometimes and for now, she thought. She clicked back to his profile, looking to see what he was tagged in, when she noticed he had been tagged just an hour ago.

By Katherine Pierce.

_Too early for a #mcm? #sundayfunday_

Katherine took up the majority of the picture, her pouty lips and manicured nails on a coffee cup, Elijah was in the frame over her shoulder with his own cup, his head down. He looked dressed down, in a T-shirt and a leather jacket, sunglasses blocking his eyes…he looked relaxed.

He looked hot.

She groaned. Why on earth had she not blocked Katherine already she didn’t know. _Because you love to hate her_ , a little voice said.

She shut her phone off and went back to her pity party.

She would take Sunday. But come Monday morning, she’d have her stuff together, and she’d march into that office and be a force to be reckoned with, Kol and Elijah be damned.

*****

Y/N woke up early Monday morning, taking her time with her hair and makeup. The first part of feeling good was looking good - or so Caroline had insisted. When she got dressed, she picked out her favorite work outfit: black pants that hugged her body, and a simple white top that dipped low. It was flowy, but flattering, the perfect mixture of sexy and professional left her feeling confident. She finished her look with a long gold necklace that sat between her breasts and threw on heels that made her butt pop.

She stopped for coffee and had a protein bar, not having much of an appetite but figuring it was better than nothing.

When she stepped into the office it looked like she had beaten Elijah there, so she had some time to get settled. She wondered if maybe he had spent the night with Katherine, but as she felt the tears begin to form she shook the unwelcome thought away, taking a deep breath.

“I can do this,” she said to herself, standing tall.

“Do what exactly, love?”

The voice startled her and she jumped. “Nik, you scared me!”

Klaus smirked at her, ignoring her comment. “Face my brothers?”

She sighed.

“Well, you certainly look lovelier than either of them.” He walked around her desk and sat on the edge, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kol will get over it.”

Y/N fixed her eyes on the ceiling, concentrating on her breathing. She had been so foolish to think she could face both of them at work. She sucked in another deep breath and cleared her throat, bringing her head back down so she could look her friend in the eyes.

“I’m here to work, Nik. Not discuss drama.”

He nodded then, his jaw tight, but she knew he was letting her know he respected her.

“Right then,” he stood. “Let’s get to work.”

Kol had come in shortly after, but he didn’t look at her as he hurried past her office. He shut himself in the conference room, telling the newest assistant he didn’t want to be bothered.

The girl nodded - Davina was her name. Y/N remembered thinking her name was beautiful. It fit her, she was young and stunningly gorgeous. She wondered who had hired Davina, and if she was another one of Elijah’s “office whores”, as Kol had so kindly put it.

She seemed a little young for him. Though she probably wasn’t much younger than Y/N if she were being honest.

She went back to her emails, a new one had popped up.

 **Subject:** Lunch

_Y/N,_

_I won’t be in the office until this afternoon. I have an on-site meeting this morning to lock in the Gilbert account._

_We should talk. Join me for lunch?_

_Elijah_

She stared at her computer for a few minutes, reading the words on the screen and the ones in between - the ones he hadn’t written.

“We should talk” was usually followed by “it’s not you, it’s me.”

She bit her lip and thought of Celeste, Hayley and Gia. She remembered all of them. Celeste had been a bitchy little thing, though maybe that was what he was into. She was manipulative and looking for a quick and easy way to the top, though at the time she hadn’t thought anything of her and Elijah. It hadn’t crossed her mind that he’d be that kind of man.

Hayley had made sense - they grew close, and he had brought her around the house for a while, but Hayley wanted more. She wanted a ring and a family, to get out of Mystic Falls. Rebekah said Elijah couldn’t give her what she wanted, so she had left. Last she heard she was married and expecting her first child.

Then there was Gia. She had seemed nice enough, though she hadn’t lasted at the office long. Maybe Elijah had gotten bored and fired her.

She sat up straight and typed her reply.

 **Subject:** Gilbert Account

_The contract for the Gilbert account has been updated and finalized. See attached._

_Nik and I also took care of the concerns Mr. Gilbert had regarding the property itself - we already have staff on site working, it should be done this afternoon._

_Y/N_

His reply came immediately.

 **Subject:** …and lunch?

_????_

_Elijah_

She let out an exasperated breath. She wanted to be professional.

She also wanted to go to lunch.

She wasn’t sure she could do both.

She thought of Katherine and that Instagram post and typed out her reply.

 **Subject:** Conference Room

_Mr. Mikaelson-_

_If we need to discuss the Gilbert account over lunch, I can reserve the conference room. Davina would be happy to order lunch in for the three of us._

_Any preferences on food? Nik is voting for burgers from the Grill._

_Y/N Y/LN  
_ _Project Manager_

There, she thought. She was professional and showing she wasn’t avoiding him, at least not exactly.

She glanced briefly at the conference room where Kol sat on a laptop. She should have cared about how he was, but she was still so angry and hurt by him. As far as she was concerned, he owed her an apology.

So she had slept with his brother. She wasn’t with Kol, she didn’t belong to him. She was a grown woman free to sleep or not sleep with whoever she wanted.

Y/N’s computer chimed. Another email.

 **Subject:** Three’s a crowd…

_Ms. Y/L/N,_

_I am confident the Gilbert account will be squared away by lunch and there will be no need to discuss further. In fact, I’ll need Niklaus to oversee the work on the property, so he will be off-site and unfortunately unable to join us._

_If you’d like to eat lunch in, I see no reason to take up the entire conference room. My office is fine._

_Mr. Mikaelson_

She seethed at that - Nik overseeing the property. She typed her response quickly, her fingers jabbing angrily at the keys.

 **Subject:** Job Descriptions

_Mr. Mikaelson,_

_I would like some clarification on my job description. Last I checked I was a Project Manager and assigned to the Gilbert account._

_Perhaps I should manage the project??? Nik has enough to do, I’m perfectly capable of doing my job. I will be happy to head over to the property and oversee things._

_Perhaps Ms. Pierce is available for lunch in your office._

She hit send before she could clear her head and instantly regretted it. She scanned over it and the entire message read like a petulant child. Why had she added that last line?

Her desk phone rang causing her to jump. She cleared her throat and smoothed her hair, picking up the receiver and pressing it to her ear.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” she greeted.

“You’re avoiding me again,” Elijah’s voice came through.

She slammed her eyes shut, hating that even now his voice had an affect on her.

“Mr. Mikaelson,” she attempted to keep her voice even and professional.

“Why on earth would I subject myself to lunch with Katherine willingly?” He got straight to the point.

Y/N shrugged and bit her lip before realizing Elijah couldn’t see her facial expressions and body language - he had called her, forcing her to use her words. She sighed. “I don’t know, I just figured you guys looked really cozy getting coffee yesterday. Besides, she’ll need a new picture for her man crush Monday post.”

“I don’t know what on earth that is,” she could hear the frustration in his voice.

“Instagram, Elijah. She posted a photo of you guys getting coffee yesterday.”

“Yes, we had coffee yesterday…along with Mr. Gilbert and the Lockwoods. It was a casual business meeting to clear up some misunderstandings and smooth things over after Tyler’s antics.”

Y/N furrowed her brow. “Then why was Katherine there?”

This time Elijah sighed. “Because as it turns out she’s Mr. Gilbert’s niece. And dating Mason Lockwood.”

Y/N blinked. So that must be why she and Elena looked so much alike.

“If you had picked up your phone last night you would know all of that.”

He called? It must have been when her phone was off.

“I have to go,” he muttered, irritation in his voice. “Have lunch with me.”

She could hear voices in the background and knew his meeting was starting. She mumbled a ‘yes’ she hadn’t thought through. Even through the phone he clouded her senses.

He hung up quickly, and she sat there with the phone in her hand.

So he wasn’t with Katherine. That didn’t change his past office hookups. She refused to be an “office floozie”.

She shook her head and got back to work.

When Elijah arrived a few hours later, he wore a dark suit, his shirt and tie both so dark they danced between a deep blue and black. He was all business, Davina trailing after him as he barked tasks for the day at her.

Y/N had to hand to the girl, she kept up with him and got things done. She was good at her job.

He thanked his new assistant and sent her on her way before Y/N’s desk phone rang again.

“Can I help you?” She asked, already knowing who was on the other line.

“Can I see you in my office?”

She glanced at the clock. Lunchtime. She watched the conference door open, Kol emerging finally, though he didn’t look towards her. He smiled, holding his arm out. She wondered briefly who he was talking to when Davina stepped into view, taking his arm bashfully as they presumably left for lunch. She thought they looked good together - like they fit.

“Y/N?” Elijah’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” She said.

He hung up then. Had she made him angry? Truth was, while she had every intention of being a force to be reckoned with, she felt like she was hanging by a thread.

Elijah appeared in her doorway suddenly, take out containers from the Mystic Grill in hand. “Your office it is,” he said before placing the containers on her desk.

She tried to keep her eyes off of him. He was unfairly attractive all the time, but this suit was doing things to her.

She glanced down at her container and smiled softly. He ordered her favorite meal from the Grill.

“If you don’t want that, you’re welcome to mine,” he sat and tilted his container towards her so she could see.

Her second favorite meal.

She blushed before remembering his office girls and pushing the container away.

Elijah sighed. “What is it you would like me to do?”

“I’m not an office whore,” she blurted unexpectedly, the words lifting a weight off her chest.

He placed his container down and stood, walking around her desk and taking hers, putting it aside. “Y/N I would never think that of you.”

“I’m not Celeste or Gia.”

He shook his head and smiled sweetly at her. “No, you’re not.”

She looked up at him, her eyes searching. “I’m serious, Elijah…” she trailed off. She wasn’t a jealous person, but she found herself in uncharted waters with Elijah, unsure how to tread and keep herself afloat.

“Y/N,” he gripped the edge of the desk, this thumb tracing the corner while his eyes looked down at his feet. “I was young when Celeste came into my life. Yes, she worked for me, and maybe I should have been more professional. Maybe if I had I would have seen her for what she was sooner, but she is in the past.”

“And Gia?” Y/N pried. “Did you fire her when you got bored?”

He chuckled at that. “No. Celeste and Gia both left on their own. Gia…she was a distraction, but she knew it. She was always aware of where I stood, and our brief _affair_ , for lack of a better word, started after she gave notice. She was already moving on.”

She furrowed her brow, leaning back into her chair. “A distraction from what?”

He blushed, and it caught her off guard. He was usually so confident and sure. “From you, actually.”

Her heart skipped, her breath stuttering in her chest as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

He let out a soft laugh, meeting her eyes once again. There was a hint of sadness behind his gaze. “Do you remember the holiday office party two years ago?”

She nodded. She had remembered, it was the first time Matt had ever kissed her.

“It seems my affections weren’t as discreet as I had thought, and she picked up on it and offered to listen. Gia was the result of too much eggnog after watching you and Matthew Donovan under the mistletoe…” He gripped the desk tighter, his knuckles white as the memory washed over him, the familiar sting of jealousy he had spent the last few years burying clawing its way up to the surface.

She bit her lip and Elijah stood, picking up his lunch and retreating to the door. “Where are you going?” She asked.

He turned back and looked her over, his eyes dark. “Y/N, I never want to do anything that makes you feel anything less than you deserve…”

She stood. “So stay for lunch.”

“Perhaps you were right, being in close quarters at work is not the wisest course of action. If I stay, I’m not sure I can keep the level of professionalism you need from me right now,” he grinned wickedly.

A thrill shot through her, a familiar pull in her belly at his words. She was so determined to prove she could remain professional through everything that had happened over the past few days, but suddenly she was desperate to be close to him. She had visions of him bending her over his desk, and she was all of the sudden willing to throw professionalism out the window.

She swallowed.

“Do you have dinner plans?”

She shook her head, crossing her ankles and clenching her thighs, her body needing any kind of pressure. She felt her arousal rush to her core, her thoughts still bent over in his office.

“Good,” he smiled. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

She nodded then.

He turned to leave but popped his head in once more. “Y/N?”

“Yea?” She breathed.

His eyes drank her in for a moment. “Don’t bite your lip at the office if you want me to behave.”

She grinned, biting her lip out of habit before releasing it. “Yes sir,” she teased.

He groaned. “I could get used to that,” he winked and disappeared leaving her with her thoughts and an ache between her legs.

Her phone chimed, an email to her personal account.

 **Subject:** By the way…

_…you look beautiful._

_xx Elijah_

She clutched the phone to her chest, and waited for the rest of the workday to pass.

*****

Y/N rushed out the door by five o’clock sharp, anxious to get home. When she reached the parking lot she was surprised to see Kol leaning against the hood of her car. He looked straight out of an ‘80s teen movie, the bad boy waiting at his car for the good girl before the credits rolled.

“Hi,” she said quietly, testing his mood and leaving some distance between them.

“Hi.” His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eye sporting a nasty bruise.

She said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest. She was still angry, and maybe she should have told him sooner about her feelings for Elijah, but it wouldn’t have changed anything. If he wanted to fix things she wasn’t going to help him. She knew pride was a dangerous thing, but right now it felt like all she had left.

As if reading her mind he waved his hand in between them. “Meet me halfway here, please?”

She threw her arms up. “What do you want me to say, Kol?”

He turned his head for a moment and she knew he was trying to compose himself. “How long?” He finally asked.

She moved forward, taking a seat on the hood of her car next to him. “It just happened. I haven’t even had time to process everything. I would have told you eventually,” she said.

Kol busied himself with picking at his thumb, keeping his eyes down. “Do you love him?”

She sighed at that. She took a moment, not wanting to cause more damage than she already had. _Did she love him?_ The truth was she had loved him for a long time, before all of this, before Matt. She knew a long time ago Elijah was it for her - he was the one every guy would be measured up to, and they’d all fall short.

She just never thought he was in her reach.

She didn’t speak, refusing to say the words out loud until she told Elijah first, and she wasn’t ready for that yet. Not while things were still so new, so delicate and tentative.

“Right,” he nodded. “Truth is, I’ve known you fancied him for a while.” He cleared his throat. “I just always thought in the end it wouldn’t matter, because we’re you and me, ya know?”

“We’re still you and me.”

He shook his head at that and stood. “Maybe,” his voice was strained, as if the words were trying to claw their way out of his throat and it was hurting. “I’m sorry, you know. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

She leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees, her fingers clasped together. “I’m sorry, too. I should have told you.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t exactly give you a chance now, did I darling?” He smiled then, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, taking a deep breath, his hand resting on her face.

She reached up and held onto his wrist. She knew this was another goodbye. He’d be back in New Orleans by morning, and she wouldn’t hear from him. At least not for a long while.

For a brief moment she wished she could go back to the way things were between them, but she wasn’t the same girl. She had changed over the course of the last few weeks.

Kol released her then, walking away, but she called out to him. “Kol!” He stopped, turning to find her lunging herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and without thought he held onto to her. “You’ll always be my best friend,” she whispered.

He kissed her hair. “Be happy, darling,” he whispered back before releasing her. She watched him go back inside. It wasn’t forgiveness he gave her necessarily, not even his blessing. She didn’t need either of them though.

What he gave her was exactly what she had needed most from him: acceptance.

*****

Elijah sat at his desk - the majority of the office already empty. He finished up what he could, glancing at the clock, anxious to get to Y/N.

When he stood he was surprised to find Kol in his doorway.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, waiting for his brother to speak.

“You really did a number on my face, brother,” he finally said, pointing to his black eye.

Elijah nodded. His own jaw had been aching, and he had a cut on his lip.

Kol shrugged. “Lucky for me, it hardly dampened my devilishly handsome looks, and it made an excellent talking point with the new assistant, Davina.”

Elijah waited, not sure exactly where Kol was headed.

He stepped into his office then, and Elijah watched as he picked up and examined each item on his shelves. “I shouldn’t have said what I said last night, and it was selfish of me to put a claim on her all these years.” He thought back to years ago, shouting Y/N was off limits back when he thought Niklaus might make a move.

“She’s not anyone’s to claim,” Elijah agreed, but he understood it - the desire to claim her. Part of him wanted her to belong to him, and only him, knowing full well one of the things he admired most in her was her fierce independence.

Kol busied himself with Elijah’s bookshelf, tracing the spines and flipping through the pages of one. “I know her better than anyone, brother.” He finally said, placing the book back on its shelf. “She doesn’t do things halfway.”

Elijah widened his stance, placing his hand in his pocket. “I have no intention of hurting her, Kol.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, holding each other’s gaze. Elijah understood it was what Kol needed to hear and he nodded at his brother, a silent reassurement that he would take care of her.

Kol coughed lightly to break the silence. “Right then,” he said. “I’m headed back to New Orleans.”

“I’ll see you at your graduation?” It was a loaded question, but he needed to know if he and his brother would be okay in the end. Family was, after all, everything.

Kol smiled softly. “I’ll see you at graduation.” He turned to leave, but glanced over his shoulder once more. “You know, if you really want to make it up to me, brother, you’ll transfer Davina to New Orleans. I think she could be very happy there,” he grinned and winked before disappearing down the hall.

*****

Dinner with Elijah was a dream…mostly. He was charming and endearing, he did and said all the right things…he was a perfect gentleman.

He had picked her up, arriving at her doorstep promptly at seven. He told her how perfect she looked, he held open doors for her, ordered her her favorite wine. He made her laugh, and she felt like a weight had been lifted, as if they were free to finally enjoy one another’s company out in the open.

But he hadn’t touched her, not once all night. It was driving Y/N absolutely insane.

Elijah had excused himself for the restroom for a moment, leaving Y/N twirling her wine glass, her head resting in her free hand. She opened her phone, scrolling through Instagram when she heard a familiar voice.

“Oh come on, I leave you alone for one day and you’re moping in public?”

She looked up to find Damon sliding into Elijah’s seat, helping himself to the bread basket with a wink.

“Damon, what are you doing here?” She laughed.

He shrugged. “Came to see my favorite drinking buddy, of course.” He picked up the wine bottle, whistling at the label. “Expensive taste.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Before he could clarify further Elijah was back. “Damon,” he greeted coolly.

Damon stood, offering the seat once more, and Elijah took it without hesitation, keeping his eyes on Y/N.

Y/N was surprised when Damon moved and patted her side, indicating for her to move over. He didn’t give her much choice as he sat, butt half on the seat, slinging his arm around her shoulders to make more room.

She blushed immediately, but part of her wondered why Elijah wasn’t the one holding her possessively. Not that she was anyone’s possession. Though when she thought about it, the idea of Elijah possessing her didn’t make her cringe, instead it excited her. She wondered briefly what that said about her.

Damon grabbed her wine glass, taking a sip before placing it back down. “What are you two up to, this evening?”

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

“Damon,” Y/N groaned. She was quickly picking up on the fact that one of his favorite activities was to stir the pot for his own amusement.

He stood then, holding his hands up. “Alright, well I can see when I’m not wanted,” he glanced across the table before turning his attention back to Y/N. “Besides, I’m actually meeting someone,” he grinned and leaned in, kissing the top of her head.

She wondered if he did that with all his girlfriends or just to piss Elijah off. The cocky smirk on his face at Elijah’s barely contained anger suggested the latter.

“Have fun you crazy kids,” he winked and made his way back to the door, where Y/N saw Elena entering.

She smiled and shook her head. She hoped he knew what he was doing. “Sorry about that,” she mumbled, taking another sip of wine.

Elijah watched the glass touch her lips. The glass Damon’s lips had been on. He tried to ignore it, wondering when he became this man. “It’s quite alright,” he said, but his demeanor said it was anything but.

They finished their dinners mostly in silence, and she was left to wonder if he was beginning to regret all of it. Maybe now that they were out in the open he lost interest.

After dinner they walked through town, Elijah with his hands in his pockets instead of his fingers entwined with hers. “Would you like to get coffee?” He asked politely after a beat.

She sighed and stopped, planting her feet. “Thank you, Elijah, tonight’s been wonderful…”

He stopped and turned. “But?”

She felt her cheeks heat. _But I don’t want coffee. I want you to take me home and have your way with me,_ she wanted to scream. Instead she said “You’ve been a perfect gentleman all night.” She meant it as a compliment, but the disappointment lacing her voice dampened it.

He stepped closer to her. “Y/N?”

“You haven’t touched me all night,” she blurted. It seemed all he had to do was get close to her and she’d tell him anything.

Elijah moved impossibly close, but there was still a fraction of an inch between their bodies. He reached his hand up, carefully brushing a hair from her face. Even then his fingers didn’t dare graze her skin.

She held her breath as he leaned in, his lips so close to hear ear she could almost feel them. She shuddered as his voice traced over her skin, warm and husky. “ _When_ I touch you, I would prefer it not be out here in the open with an audience because you have been testing my patience all weekend. What little control remains I’d like to hold onto for now, until I take you home.”

And just like she was aching for him once again.

He leaned back, his dark eyes meeting hers, lust filling them once more. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before her teeth sunk into her bottom lip unknowingly. Elijah’s eyes followed the movement, a low groan escaping his throat.

“No coffee,” her voice came out breathy, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Take me home.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. He was directing her toward the car, his long strides forcing her to keep up.

They drove in silence, Y/N watched his hands grip the steering wheel tightly and she grinned. She was almost sure his foot had pressed the gas to the floor, and if he pushed any harder it’d go through to the pavement below them.

When they pulled up to her house, Elijah was out and around the side holding her door open before she had even finished removing her seat belt. She let out a yelp when he bent, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. He smacked her ass playfully and she laughed. “Elijah,” she scolded, though she knew she sounded anything but stern.

Her neighbor was out in the driveway and watched them. Y/N waved from over Elijah’s shoulder, too excited to care about being embarrassed. “Hi Mrs. Fell!” She called out with zero shame, giggling once more at Elijah’s display. He turned them and she laughed harder.

“Good evening, Mrs. Fell,” he called before turning them again.

She watched her neighbor roll her eyes and mutter about being young and in love before disappearing into her own house.

Elijah placed her down gently, waiting for her to unlock the door. His hands came to rest on her hips and he pressed himself against her, breathing her in.

The playful mood from only moments ago shifted, and the air suddenly felt charged. She fumbled with her keys for just a second, but when she finally opened the door, he pressed her inside. He stepped in front of her, leaning down once more to hike up her skirt so he could pick her up. Her legs wrapped around him. He pushed the door shut and she dropped her keys and her purse haphazardly in the hallway.

He watched her in awe, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked her to the bedroom. Y/N trailed her fingers through his hair.

When he finally laid her down, he kissed her. It wasn’t the rushed demanding kisses from just a few nights ago. Instead it was if he were savoring her, drinking her in slowly.

He worked his way down to her neck and his hands reached under the hem of her skirt, his fingers tracing along the lace of her panties.

She pressed her hips up into him, searching for relief, and she could feel him smile into her skin before nipping above her collar bone.

He removed his hand then, instead opting to bring her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bralette. “You drive me insane,” he mumbled before pressing his mouth to the tops of her breasts. He pinched her nipples through the fabric and she moaned.

She pulled at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it where it had been neatly tucked in. While she had changed into something more date appropriate, he had worn the same suit that had her imagination running wild all day. She yanked on his tie, bringing his lips to hers once more as he worked to discard his jacket.

Their breathing came in short pants, the kiss they shared becoming more and more desperate. When she pulled his tie off he took it from her, wrapping it around his hand and standing from the bed. She sat up, unwilling to give him any distance, and began undoing his pants.

He reached for her wrists, halting her movements, and she gazed up at him. Elijah smirked, pushing her down onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head. “Do you trust me?”

She furrowed her brows. “Of course,” she breathed out, as if it were obvious.

“Good,” he kissed her again, hard this time, and she felt a rush to her core. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and he groaned.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted you?” He asked between kisses. She didn’t know if it was rhetorical or not, but either way she didn’t answer him with anything more than a gasp when she felt his hardness press roughly against her thigh. “Watching you with Damon at the party, his hands on you, knowing I couldn’t touch you…wanting nothing more than to have my way with you,” he breathed into her skin. “Do you know how frustrating that was?”

_Damon?_

“Are you jealous, Elijah?”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I think you wanted me to be.” He pulled his tie from his fingers, sliding it around her wrists. “Bad girl,” he husked, his voice laced with sex.

He pulled tightly and hooked it onto the bed frame. She was trapped. He kissed her neck sweetly before meeting her gaze. She could see it on his face, he was asking permission, and she loved him for it. “What are you gonna do about it?” She egged him on, challenging him.

Elijah smirked and sat up, taking her in. He didn’t say a word, instead pulling her bralette up, revealing her breasts as he ducked his head. His breath fanned over her nipples, but he didn’t touch her. Instead he hiked the black lace higher, until it covered her eyes. “What I’ve wanted to do about it all along,” he said in her ear. “Show you that you’re mine.”

She shivered, suddenly knowing she no longer held the upper hand. In fact, he held all the cards. She didn’t care though, she was certain she’d do just about anything Elijah asked of her, as long as he was the one taking her there.

Her body instantly felt hyper aware, her breathing coming in short pants, waiting for him to touch her. She felt his weight shift on the bed, but couldn’t tell what he was doing. She felt her arousal pool between her legs. She needed some kind of relief, and without thinking her hands tugged on the restraint, trying to do just that. They didn’t budge - Elijah knew what he was doing.

He watched her for a moment, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her hands pulling. She was perfect. He leaned down, pulling a nipple into his mouth and she cried out in relief.

He released her then, the scruff of his five o’clock shadow scraping her skin deliciously. “You’ll tell me if this is too much?”

She nodded.

“Good girl,” he stood up from the bed, yanking her skirt and her panties down in one tug.

She took in a sharp breath, feeling the cool air from the room hit her, knowing his eyes were on her. She gulped, waiting for him once more. She wondered briefly if it was possible to explode from anticipation.

She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt his broad tongue swipe up from her entrance to her clit. She bit her lip, holding back the noises she so desperately wanted to release.

He licked her again and she pressed her legs together involuntarily, searching for pressure, but he held them open, pinning her down. He worshipped her with his tongue, bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

He pressed two fingers into her, curling them up in a come hither motion as his tongue teased her most sensitive spot and she came undone. Elijah watched as her hands pulled. Her body convulsed and she arched, screaming his name.

He swore to himself right then and there he’d never stop doing anything he could to hear her call his name like that. He worked her back down, kissing her as he moved up her body. He silenced her with his lips, and she gasped into him as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Elijah,” she panted. “Please,” she wasn’t sure if she was begging for more or begging for release from the tie so she could touch him - she wanted it all.

He knelt, his hands gliding along her body before flipping her, the tie twisting with her so she was on her stomach. His hand traced her spine before she felt him get off the bed.

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat, and she listened for him. She heard the buckle on his belt and knew he was stripping down, the thought only serving to excite her more.

The bed dipped once more, and Elijah’s lips pressed at the base of her spine, kissing his way up, his hands tracing her sides. He lifted her suddenly so she was on her knees and positioned himself from behind, his cock at her entrance.

She tried to push back, to feel more of him, but he held her steady. She was surprised when she felt the sting of his hand on her ass. She gasped as the stinging pain quickly turned to pleasure. He brushed his fingers between her folds, groaning at her slickness. “This is mine,” his voice was rough and she wondered if it were possible to be turned on by just a sound.

Y/N cried out, holding on to the bed frame for support. “Show me then,” she panted. “Show me I’m yours.”

He slammed into her, and they both groaned at the contact. He filled her so deliciously she thought she would lose her mind, Elijah consuming her every thought, every sense. He began to move, torturously slow at first, and she tried to push back onto him, but he steadied her at her hips.

“Elijah, please!” She moaned, losing all ability to care whether or not her neighbors would hear them through the walls.

He picked up his pace, pushing her farther and farther towards the edge. “Don’t stop,” she moaned.

But he did the opposite, pulling out suddenly, leaving her desperate and panting. She was about to protest when he flipped her onto her back once more, relieving some of the pressure on her wrists. He kissed her hard, his hands fisting in her hair as he pushed into her again, picking up his pace once more.

He buried his face in her neck and she pulled at his tie once more. “It’s driving me crazy not to touch you,” she cried.

He nipped at the skin on her collar bone before lifting his face to hers once more. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she’d have bruises across her skin, and she should care, but instead she delighted in it.

“Now you know how I felt all weekend,” he grinned.

“Please…”

He reached a hand between them, pressing on her clit, making her toes curl until he stilled. “Please what?” He growled.

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip and moved under him, but she needed more.

Elijah groaned. “Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

She shook her head and lifted her hips again, throwing her head back further into her pillows.

“Are you close?”

She nodded, her breath wild.

“Tell me.”

Y/N had never experienced this before. Her other boyfriends had been so timid. Matt barely said anything, and she didn’t think he’d ever go as far as tying her to her bed frame, blindfolding her or making her beg for an orgasm.

She had also never been more turned on in her life.

If he wanted her to beg she wasn’t above it where he was concerned. “Please let me come,” she whimpered. She blinked rapidly when he pulled the fabric from her eyes, pushing it up her arms.

The smile he gave her in response was sinful. “Good girl,” his voice was low and controlled, but she knew he was close, too, when he began to move. This time he pushed into her at a punishing pace, his fingers rubbing her sweet spot.

When she came she screamed his name, her walls clenching around him and taking him with her. Her eyes slammed shut, and she had no idea how long it had lasted. She only knew that time had stopped.

She had never felt more satisfied in her life.

Elijah pulled out with a groan. He released her from the tie, but she didn’t bother moving her arms. Or maybe she couldn’t. She didn’t know anymore.

He disappeared for a moment, returning with a washcloth to clean her up. If she had any energy left she’d protest, telling him she could do it herself.

He crawled back in bed, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

She could hear the concern in his voice - she knew he was wondering if he took things too far too quickly, but she’d follow him anywhere. “Elijah Mikaelson,” she mumbled sleepily. “Who knew you were such a kinky bastard?” She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. He smoothed the hair from her face but before he could ask she continued. “I like it.”

He kissed her forehead again and pulled a blanket over them. “Get some sleep,” he whispered into her hair, but she was already gone.

 

 

*****

 

 

**Epilogue**

Y/N stood on the field, graduation caps fluttering back to the ground. Kol hugged her tightly. “We did it!” He shouted over the surrounding cheers.

She grinned ear to ear, pride swelling in her chest.

The only thing that could make that moment better was her boyfriend.

When she pulled back from her hug with Kol, she grinned, spotting Elijah across the field. She turned her eyes back to Kol who nodded and smiled, spotting Davina close behind Elijah.

Y/N took off, running and launching herself into his arms. He caught her with ease, swinging her around. “I’m so proud of you,” he squeezed her tightly, easing her back to the ground.

She smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly before he turned and offered his congratulations to Kol, who was holding tightly to Davina.

“Well, I think we should celebrate, no?” Klaus appeared with Caroline at his side - Rebekah, Marcel, Freya and Keelin following behind them. He hugged Kol, smacking his back before turning and kissing Y/N on the cheek, who was still tucked into Elijah’s arms.

She grinned. “Absolutely! What was your big surprise anyway? Party at your place?” She glanced up at her boyfriend.

Elijah placed his free hand in his pocket, his fingers nervously grasping the engagement ring he had hid there earlier that morning. “I was actually thinking we’d have a quieter evening, perhaps a family dinner?”

She nodded and let Elijah lead the way off the field, her diploma in hand. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”


End file.
